New Dominion
by J4M3Z XO
Summary: How would one survive with his different beliefs in a violent White Supremacist town? They're the misfits and they're trying to overcome the rules. Warning! Contains: Sex, Issues of sexuality, rape, drug/alcohol abuse, child abuse and racism. Slash
1. A Sortof Equilibrium

_**New Dominion**_

_**Summary: How would one survive with his different beliefs in a violent White Supremacist town? His name is John Cena, and he's trying to overcome the rules. Contains: Sex, Issues of sexuality, rape, drug/alcohol abuse, child abuse and racism/discrimination. **_

_**Main Characters: John Cena, Evan Bourne, R-Truth, Kofi Kingston, CM Punk and Cody Rhodes. (A lot of others will be included in later chapters or have cameos in early chapters).**_

_**Okay, I redid this because there were waayy too many POV's, but this chapter is a combination of the original's first three or four, and it's written from a general perspective, it's basically the same but I wanted to change the POV stuff because I got seriou writers block for the characters POV, anyways, hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**Warnings: Fighting, some awful language that shouldn't be used in any context by anyone really. If it offends you, then don't read it. **_

_**I don't own anything. Apart from the idea. But, I would love some feedback, and again, if it offends, don't read it :D**_

_**Chapter One: A Sort-of Equilibrium. **_

John watched from my table as they beat on him, it was what...the third beating that day? He looked around for teachers but they weren't anywhere in sight. You see, this isn't your normal, everyday school, nor was he your normal child, John would say that he is far from that but him and some friends live in and around a White Supremacist town, full of Nazis, Neo-Nazis, racists and generally hateful people.

The people in that town hate on gays, Mexicans, Blacks and people who don't follow their regime, so it's pretty hard to stand up for yourself or your friends in a school full of 12-18 year-old meat-heads who don't even understand and are forced to believe in discrimination.

Anyway, John looked over at Orton and his goons beat on Evan mercilessly, feeling worthless, guilty and ashamed that he wasn't doing anything but his friends were taking their God-damn time getting to the crappy lunch hall for 2 star hygiene food. Finally! Kofi, Punk and Truth were here!

"John, they're here, can we help Ev now?" Cody asked from John's right, tears in his big, baby-blue eyes. He was a fragile, skinny kid, a good listener and pretty good-looking for someone so skinny but he never stood up for himself, neither did Evan, which is why Orton and his goons always picked on them.

"Yeah, come on Cody" John said, giving Truth, Punk and Kofi the usual 'let's kick the shit out of Orton' look before running at Orton and his gang, the rest of them following suit.

"Back off Randy, or we'll break your nose!" John shouted venomously, staring holes through the back of Orton's head, then his eyes as Orton turned to face him, a couple of his air-headed goons gathering behind him as John's crew gathered behind him.

"Or what Cena? I mean, I know you and your misfit crew love getting blow-jobs off this little queer but surely them niggas know different" Orton sneered, now gaining glares from all of us, not that John needed to turn around to confirm that.

"You know what Orton?" Truth all but screamed as he stepped up to Orton, "I'm pretty tired of your potty mouth, has daddy been treating you badly?" John could tell that hit a nerve as the vein on Randy's neck almost exploded with rage.

"What did you say, you worthless nigger?" Orton asked through gritted teeth, it wasn't a secret that Nazi Dad's abused their children; it was very common in the Supremacist area.

Anyway, with that, all hell broke loose.

Truth lunged at Orton, grabbing him by the neck, brawling on the floor, throwing punches at people around them and the air but rarely hitting each other. John turned into a punch from Orton's right hand bitch, Ted Dibiase. Ted Dibiase Senior was the mayor or some kind of authority in their Supremacist town and so, as Ted Senior allowed all of the Nazi parents and adults to do whatever they wanted, including Orton's father, Bob, Ted Junior was mixed in with the skin-head/ Nazi symbol gang, who terrorised anyone who stood for equality and peace.

As John got up he saw Punk launch one of his lethal kicks to the back of Joe Mercury's head. Everyone who had a brain, (so literally anyone but Orton's crew), knew to keep away from Punk when violence started and Mercury was now going to wake up in the nurses office and then hopefully go to the Headmaster's.

John got up and glared at the smirking Dibiase Junior, what an arrogant little douche bag, he actually thought he was doing something to be proud of! He went to hit John again but was brought down by a flying kick by Kofi, something he called 'Trouble in Paradise'; it was a kick he always used, which currently had a 100% success rate.

"Nice one, Kof!" John said smiling at Kofi and high-fiving him before Bully Ray punched Kofi in the head from his left, blind-siding him. John launched himself at Ray, punching him in the gut, chin, eye, and then nose before Ray finally fell to the ground in pain. John helped Kofi up and they turned to see Punk and Truth facing off Orton and two of his goons, John thought they were Mike Mizanin and Justin Gabriel, so they ran up to help. The four of them squared off against Orton, Gabriel and Mizanin before Orton put his hands in front of his dogs and smirked.

"Come on guys, these beatniks aren't worth shit, let's go smoke" Orton said, his goons nodding wildly like the dogs they were before the three of them sauntered off, Dibiase and Ray following soon after.

"Shit, Ev, you okay?" John asked as the rest of the guys crowded around Evan. The thing that Evan was picked on for was that he was a homosexual, now, seeing as John's mother raised him right - as did the rest of the guy's moms - he were accepting of Evan and didn't feel uncomfortable about him being gay. It was completely normal and only ignorant ass-holes like Orton would disagree.

From what John could see, Evan wasn't that badly injured, a few cuts and some swelling on his left eye and the tears he always let out from the physical and verbal abuse but nothing was broken or wounded.

"Mmm-hmm" Evan murmured, not looking up to meet any of our gazes. John and Kofi exchanged concerned looks as Cody sat down beside Evan and Punk and Truth ran after Orton and his cronies. Cody rubbed Evan's shoulder in comfort as John and Kofi backed off to discuss this.

"We have to do something to stop this; we can't just let it keep happening every day" John said, Kofi nodded but John already knew what he'd say next.

"What can we do, John?" Kofi asked, both of them releasing simultaneous sighs as they looked at Evan now sobbing into Cody's shoulder.

"I don't know Kof, I really don't know..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Truth and Punk ran out of the lunch hall, intending on causing Orton some harm and, it seemed their luck had run out, as they ran straight into a den of Nazi's out by the bleachers next to the sportsfield.

"OH SHIT!" Truth exclaimed, somehow gaining more attention from the supremacist bastard's as they turned to glare at the two misfits, slowly moving towards them like a group of zombies surrounding a dead body.

Truth and Punk turned on their heels and ran like their lives depended on it and, if they were to be completely honest, their lives probably did. The duo ran into the school, passing various rooms and lockers, bumping and pushing people out of the way until Orton caught up with Truth and pushed him, sending him flying into a teacher. Punk looked over his shoulder to see Dibiase catching up with him so he slowed down, grabbed Dibiase and hurled him on his ass, only for Dibiase to take down another teacher.

There was shouting and screaming following Truth and Punk as they ran and, now that two teachers had been harmed, the duo knew we were in for it. Punk grabbed Truth by the hand and, once again, they ran away from Orton and his goons.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, PHILLIP BROOKS, DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" One of the teacher's screamed as Punk and Truth ran out of the school, escaping by climbing over the locked school gates and running fowards, through an alleyway, then out into a cul-de-sac, cut off by the alleyway.

"Shit man, what do we do now?" Truth asked Punk as they came to a stop, looking around as if someone from the school would jump out and grab them; he had always been paranoid.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Truth, seeing as my house is back that way" Punk answered, fist pounding his deranged friend before walking back in the direction of the school. It wasn't an extremely hot day but, to say Punk was feeling the heat would be an understatement, as he knew his dad would be extremely pissed, in more ways then one; drunk and angry. He was an alcoholic.

Punk let out a sigh as he walked slowly away from the school, it had been twenty minutes ago when he and his friends had saved Evan and, because he had ran away, he didn't know what had happened afterwards.

He made his way home slowly, not really wanting to meet his daily beating as early as this.

Punk looked over to his left and saw a kid with a mini blonde mohawk smoking what smelled like marijuana, it made him feel sick. The kid looked really healthy actually. Suddenly there were sirens blaring from beyond the blonde kid and his posse in the alleyway and they all dispersed.

The blonde kid and a girl ran past Punk and, with shock, he realised that he recognised the girl; her name was Courtney, she was a brunette, with shoulder length hair, one of the girls that Orton abused, it was no wonder she smoked, being with Orton all day would probably make Punk want to get high. But that wasn't Punk's thing; he lived the Straight-Edge lifestyle: no drink, no drugs, no smoking.

Anyway, the blonde kid and Courtney ran past him, more like into him, causing him to fall over, as did they.

"Ah, shit!" The blonde-haired kid said as they got up. They both turned to Punk with glares, Courtney's face softening as she recognised him "Hey Punk" she greeted with a smile.

"I don't know if you guys realise but the police just took in somebody, let's run!" The blonde kid shouted, pushing at both of them, so all three of them ran off, away from the police, the alleyway and the school. This was one eventful day for sure.

As soon as they couldn't see the school they all collapsed on a big field of grass surrounded by thick, bushy trees that formed a more than permeable fence.

"So, what do we do now?" Courtney asked, looking around at Punk and blondie for ideas.

"Well, I don't know about you but I've got the ingredients for some lean in my bag" Blondie said, smiling wildly at Courtney, who just looked at him like he was nuts.

"Ty, you've smoked too much today and you've already had a cup of that stuff, I think another would just be dangerous for you" Courtney answered, almost laughing at 'Ty' as he poured the contents of his bag out onto the grass before them. It was just cough medicine and a bottle of fanta.

"So, Courtney and Ty, what exactly is this drink?" Punk asked, interested in what they were taking, he didn't think well of drugs but Courtney was a nice girl, despite being abused by Orton, and Ty seemed nice, he was just concerned that they might take something too strong for their growing bodies.

"That depends on who you're asking. It's usually promythazine or codeine cough syrup and some sort of soda like sprite - although I prefer fanta - but there are other versions, that's just the one that we use" Ty answered, Punk was guessing his name was Tyler.

"Well, Ty and Courtney, I guess I'm gonna go home, see you guys around" Punk said, waving at them as he stood up and walked off, hoping they weren't going to get into trouble or be too seriouly injured from this high.

* * *

When he was finished crying, Evan looked up to see John and Kofi but no Punk and Truth. They all seemed worried for their Straight-Edge friend and their demented friend as they hadn't made it back, which was a cause for concern for the group, being the close friends they all were.

"Where are they?" Kofi asked aloud, all of them thinking the exact same thing.

"Maybe they got into a little trouble with Orton and his crew?" John suggested but that didn't seem right, Randy was a pure bastard but he wouldn't go past beating people up, and Truth and Punk weren't the type to just sit there and take a beating.

"I don't think so; maybe they got in trouble with a teacher for running?" Evan suggested, truth be told, it could be any of these scenarios, neither scenario did anything to reassure any of them.

"So long as they're okay. We're late for last lesson, do you want to go to the nurse Evan?" John asked as Evan picked himself up off of the floor.

"Nah, I think I might go home though, it's only gym last period and I can't be bothered with that" Evan answered, it was the truth, he had always been a pretty honest person.

"Okay, do you want someone to walk you home?" John offered. That was just offensive to Evan; he could take care of himself.

"I'm not a child, John! I am capable of walking home you know!" Evan shouted. Obviously it was just John being concerned for Evan but the way Evan had heard it made him sound as pathetic as he felt.

"Fuck it, I'm going home, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Evan said before storming off to his locker, where he put his books in it and looked around, there was nobody in the hall at this time as the lessons had already begun, which made him feel lonely. "M_aybe I should have taken John's offer instead of shouting at him for being concerned for me" _Evan thought with a sigh.

He ended the sigh before slamming the door of his locker, only for one of Orton's goons, Dibiase, to be standing right next to him.

"Oh for God's sake!" Evan exclaimed, _"Did they ever leave me alone?"_ Not really, no.

"God doesn't hear you, homo" Ted smirked, pushing Evan back against his locker as he raised his fist. Evan knew what was coming and, for the second time that day, he curled up in a ball on the floor and let Ted hit him.

* * *

Almost an twenty minutes after that Cody, John and Kofi had headed to gym, gym being Cody's worst subject as he was skinny and tall, it just made him feel embarassed, especially compared to the physiques of John and Orton. God how he hated that kid.

As Kofi, John and the rest of their class worked out on the rowing machines, treadmills and weights, Cody at there with a calculator, in full geek mode, doing his math homework. For Cody advanced algebra wasn't much of a challenge, so he was almost done when he got bored and decided to look up.

He looked up and was immediately caught with glares by Orton and Dibiase, who were snickering and working out on the opposite side of the room. The glares sent scared shivers down Cody's spine as he thought of what they'd attempt after gym.

"You okay Cody?" John asked, breaking the stare-down with Dibiase and Orton on the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine John" Cody said, sighing, he'd probably get another beating for just staring back at them. With a fake smile he looked back up at John, "What do you think Phil and Truth are doing?"

"Knowing Truth, probably talking to Li'l Jimmy" John answered, both of them laughing at that. Everyone knew that Truth, (or Ron to people who didn't know him) was a tiny bit crazy, the thing that made it clear he was crazy was his constant conversation with his imaginary friend: Li'l Jimmy. It was always hilarious.

After that John got back to working out, with a sigh and a shake of his head to rid it of his scared thoughts and fears, Cody got back to his algebra, wondering what the next day and, possibly, this evening had in store for the small group of friends...


	2. An Eventful Day Continued

_**New Dominion**_

_**Summary: How would one survive with his different beliefs in a violent White Supremacist town? His name is John Cena, and he's trying to overcome the rules. Contains: Sex, Issues of sexuality, rape, drug/alcohol abuse, child abuse and racism/discrimination. **_

_**Main Characters: John Cena, Evan Bourne, R-Truth, Kofi Kingston, CM Punk and Cody Rhodes. (A lot of others will be included in later chapters or have cameos in early chapters).**_

_**Okay, I redid this because there were waayy too many POV's, but this chapter is a combination of the original's first three or four, and it's written from a general perspective, it's basically the same but I wanted to change the POV stuff because I got seriou writers block for the characters POV, anyways, hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**Warnings: Fighting, some awful language that shouldn't be used in any context by anyone really. If it offends you, then don't read it. **_

_****__**I don't own anything. Apart from the idea. But, I would love some feedback, and again, if it offends, don't read it :D**_

_****__**Chapter Two: An Eventful Day Continued.**_

When Ted was finished he spat on Evan and wandered off, "_what a dick, what had I done to deserve all of these beatings?"_ He thought. Evan couldn't help how he felt, it was completely natural as far as his friends and his mother were concerned and that was all he needed. But Orton and his bitches always wanted to make him feel different, an abomination if you will. With a stifled sob, Evan got up on shaky legs and grabbed his bag, wiping Dibiase's gob off of his face as he walked out of the school's front door and through a gap in the fence that he was small enough to squeeze through.

Evan walked down the wide passage to the road that went by the school, seeing police on his left, arresting kids who he guessed were thugs or smokers or something similar. Evan kept on walking, smelling the essence of marijuana in the air, "_I could probably do with that at the moment, actually" _He thought.

Evan kept on walking until he emerged from the 'cage' of trees, seeing a kid with a mini blonde Mohawk and a girl he recognised sitting in the middle of the field enclosed by the surrounding trees. They were smoking and had something else with them. He knew these people, they were druggies but nice ones. The girl was Courtney, a girl that had somehow ended up in Orton's clutches and, Evan didn't know the guy but man was he hot. His skin was sun-kissed but less tan than Orton's or Dibiase's and his hair made him stand out, as well as his toned but not extremely muscled body.

"Hey, Evan, come over here!" Courtney shouted, waving Evan over to the two of them, both Courtney and Ty smiled as Evan sat down, he nodded and smiled at both of them.

"Did Randy bother you today?" Courtney asked Evan, genuine concern on her face. This was why he liked Courtney as a person, she was kind and caring, so different to Randy and his goons, in fact, Evan remembered once, after a beating, when Courtney cleaned him up in the girl's bathroom. And she had been totally nice to him after that, if only she wasn't trapped in Orton's clutches...

"Yeah, the usual, John and the guys interrupted though, Phil took out Joey with one kick" Evan smiled in amusement, both of them smiling too. He guessed the blonde guy went to the same school if he knew the guys from there.

"I wish Randy would leave you alone, I'm sorry that he takes out his frustrations on you, that's just what he does. Anyways, I don't know if you guys have met before, this is Tyler Cohen, he does actually go to our school and this, Ty, is Evan, Evan Bourne".

"So, Evan, why does Orton pick on you so much?" Tyler asked, it was something that Evan didn't like discussing, especially with strangers but Tyler had this...allure about him that had Evan both relaxed and intrigued.

"He, um...it's b-because I'm, erm..." Evan stammered, not wanting Tyler to hate him for being gay.

"You're gay, aren't you?" Tyler guessed, _"How the hell did he work that out?" _Evan thought. Ty must have read the look on Evan's face, as he added, "I could just tell, being gay myself makes it easier to spot other gay guys". Uh-huh, so Tyler was gay too and hot, damn Evan's mind, it was creating pictures of him and Tyler kissing each other and he wanted it, wanted Ty a lot, there was something about him that pulled Evan in.

"Oh, Tyler, it's nice to meet another gay guy" Evan finally got out, smiling at Tyler, who flashed a perfect smile back at Evan, almost making Evan swoon.

"Awww, you guys are so cute!" Courtney squealed, _"We weren't flirting were we?" _Evan asked himself. Although, honestly, he had hardly been aware of her presence when he'd heard Tyler say he was gay and with that confidence and pride, Evan wanted that; the ability to tell people without feeling bad about himself.

"Shut up, C, we weren't doing anything and Evan, call me Ty" Tyler said, smiling at Evan when he said his name, it sounded pretty hot coming out of his mouth.

"Tell me, Evan, have you ever done anything?" Ty asked. Evan looked at him, confused as to what Tyler meant and, to make his point, Tyler nodded his head in the direction of a small bag of marijuana that was on the grass. _"I retract my statement from earlier, I am scared"_ Evan thought, he'd only taken it once at a party and he'd been way passed drunk to acknowledge the impact marijuana could have.

"Don't panic, Evvy, we won't make you do anything you don't want to but, let me tell you, those bad effects that you're thinking of, they only happen if you think like that, just relax and smoke and you'll feel great, trust me" Ty said, _"How did he read me so well?" _Evan thought before smiling, with a nod.

"Okay, I don't smoke though and Phil might be pissed if I do" Evan said, it was true, Phil would be extremely pissed off if he found out that one of his closest friends was smoking or taking drugs.

Shrugging those thoughts from his confused mind, Evan took the roll up with shaky hands, still nervous but not wanting to look meek in front of Tyler.

"What Punk doesn't know, can't hurt him" Ty said to egg him on and, if Evan was honest, he didn't need much more convincing then that.

Falling back on the grass and looking up at the sky, Evan took a toke of the weird but nice smelling drug, he inhaled and exhaled as he'd seen many others do and was surprised that he didn't choke, _"Maybe I'll survive Orton and his goons after all..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil had made his way home, completely forgetting about his abusive father and the Supremacists surrounding his house. He got a few nasty looks off of them as he walked past but it was all fine...until he entered his house and a voice yelled for him.

"PHIL! Why are the school calling me you little bastard?" Phil's father yelled at him, throwing something at the door as Phil walked past. His father had obviously had a fair bit to drink today and was in his usual foul temper.

"I got into a fight with Orton and his goons, nothing big, I didn't do anything to them at all" Phil answered calmly before making his way upstairs, wanting to avoid confrontation.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Phil's dad shouted at him. Phil heard him stomp up the stairs after him and Phil knew what was coming.

"You little prick! I put you through school and all you do is disrespect me!" He screamed at Phil, getting in his face. Phil's father raised his hand and struck, punching Phil in the ribs, causing Phil to fall to the ground in pain. This was the usual, nothing different, it happened at least twice a week but he always hit Phil in spots that nobody else would usually see, so nobody would catch on or ask any questions. It was awful. It made Phil feel worthless, embarassed andweak. Phil didn't want to tell anybody because then he'd be put into care and his life, this life around him, would be taken away from him. It was a circle of pain that swirled around in Phil's mind each day and, with each and every day that passed, Phil's hope was destroyed a little bit at a time.

Phil's father punched him a few more times before Phil played possum and his father left him for dead, now Phil would have to wait until his father went out for a Supremacist meeting or fell into an alchol-induced sleep. It had been an eventful day ruined but, an eventful day nonetheless and Phil hoped similar events took place every day from now on, as these eventful days kept him alive.

With a sigh Phil rolled over onto his stomach, wondering two things: _"1) What would tomorrow bring? And 2) How the hell would I escape this hellhole...?"_

* * *

Throughout the whole gym sesion, Kofi Kingston was deep in thought.

After an hour and a half he felt exhausted, him and John had taken their anger out on their bodies by working out to the max whilst Cody did some homework, he should probably have been working out too, as he was kinda skinny but he didn't usually do anything but work, which made sense because he was pretty smart.

Anyways, after a short shower and a change back into their street clothes, Kofi waved goodbye to Cody and John and walked out of school. He didn't look back as he walked out of the open school gates but he felt as if he was being followed.

Kofi looked behind him, only to see the school's main gate, so he decided to jog away from the school.

He eventually made it out of the passageway away from the school and made it to the side of the cage-trees, the side facing the school, which held a big patch of grass behind it.

Kofi saw Evan on the floor a few metres away as he emerged from the tree-cage, Evan was with a blonde kid and a girl, she seemed familiar but Kofi couldn't quite put his finger on it. That wasn't the point, the point was that Evan was smoking. And Phil would not approve.

"Evan!" Kofi shouted as he ran up. Evan jumped at his name, dropping the spliff on the floor. Caught red-handed. The other two looked at Kofi, he guessed they were trying to judge whether he would react violently or not. They obviously didn't know Kofi that well.

"Kofi, it's, erm...I only had a little" Evan responded, looking down in shame. Kofi looked at Evan's eyes and could see that they were diluted, he shook his head in disappointment, what would Phil say?

"Evan, your eyes are diluted. What the hell did you think you were doing? Phil's going to go ape on you!" Kofi exclaimed, this seemed to get through to Evan and Kofi could see that he felt ashamed for it. Then something flickered in Evan's eyes.

"Hold on a second. This is my only method of stress relief. Do you have any idea how depressing it is being pushed around by Orton every single day of school? No, you don't because that doesn't happen to you, it happens to me!" He shouted. Kofi stood there in shock, wondering where that had come from, _"If only he did that when Orton picked on him, then he wouldn't be such an easy target" _Kofi thought.

"Okay, I understand but, don't you think it's a bit of a betrayal of Phil? I mean, we know he hates drugs and alcohol, so he will feel like you've stabbed him in the back" Kofi explained, again Evan seemed to register this before shrugging his shoulders with a frown.

"Phil will cope, I need to look out for myself and this," Evan said, pointing to the joint that was burning out on the grass, "this is my only way of doing that".

"Evan, come on man, this just isn't you, drugs are bad for you, in the long-term it will have a bad effect on you".

"There won't be a long-term if I live the way I've been living!" Evan shot back, Kofi looked at the other two, who looked a bit awkward in this situation, then he shook his head and turned back to see Evan take a drag of the stuff.

"Whatever man, just don't come crawling back to me when your life suddenly turns to shit" Kofi said, then turned to the other two with a glare, "You'd better keep him safe, or there will be consequences". With that he walked off, leaving all three of them to sit on the grass and get as high as they wanted.

Kofi walked to the edge of the field, to another barrier of trees, (they covered every side of the big field), sending a glance over his shoulder at Evan and the two others before walking into the trees and disappearing from their line of sight.

Evan watched as one of his closest friends walked away from him, Ty and Courtney, wondering if he'd really fucked things up by giving into the drug which had soothed his mind, he looked down before turning around to look at a concerned-looking Ty.

"I'm sorry Ev, you okay?" He asked, a small frown appearing on his face, Evan couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of Ty before answering the question.

"It's okay, we'll smooth things over, what do you guys usually do after-" Evan began to ask the question before a cry of pain ripped through the air. In a voice that Evan recognised...but who the hell was attacking Kofi?


	3. Escapes and New Friends

_**New Dominion**_

_**Summary: How would one survive with his different beliefs in a violent White Supremacist town? His name is John Cena, and he's trying to overcome the rules. Contains: Sex, Issues of sexuality, rape, drug/alcohol abuse, child abuse and racism/discrimination. **_

_**Main Characters: John Cena, Evan Bourne, R-Truth, Kofi Kingston, CM Punk and Cody Rhodes. (A lot of others will be included in later chapters or have cameos in early chapters).**_

_**Okay, I redid this because there were waayy too many POV's, but this chapter is a combination of the original's first three or four, and it's written from a general perspective, it's basically the same but I wanted to change the POV stuff because I got seriou writers block for the characters POV, anyways, hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**Warnings: Fighting, some awful language that shouldn't be used in any context by anyone really. If it offends you, then don't read it. **_

_****__**I don't own anything. Apart from the idea. But, I would love some feedback, and again, if it offends, don't read it :D**_

_****__**Chapter Three: Escapes and New Friends**_

After disappearing through the permeable cage of trees, Kofi was focused on getting home, finishing and continuing some homework and maybe ending with some nice food from his mother, who was such a graceful woman.

This was not to happen.

Kofi was walking, head looking down because he was angry when a fist hit him in the stomach, the punch had caught Kofi off guard, so he fell to the floor holding his stomach where the fist had hit him. Kofi was completely bewildered before he looked up, obviously it was Orton and two of his goons who had attacked him. The goons today were Dibiase, who never seemed to separate from Orton, and Mizanin, or 'The Miz' as he likes to be called. Either way it was three on one; Kofi was going to take quite a beating. Kofi was so caught off guard and winded when he'd been hit that he hadn't cried out, but, when Orton took to kicking him as he got up, he let out a cry, hoping and praying that somebody would hear and come to his aid.

"Did you really think you'd get away with that shit you and your little crew of misfits pulled in the lunch hall, Nigger?" Orton demanded rhetorically, kicking Kofi in the ribs. Kofi groaned in pain on the floor as they stood above and around him.

"You...fucking started...it" Kofi choked out, clutching his ribs as if he were holding them together with his bare hands.

Orton's snarled at Kofi before all three of them started kicking him.

As Kofi was surrounded and had no way out of this position, he had no choice but to curl up in a ball, covering my upper body with my legs as he prayed and begged the Lord to spare him, everyone knew how deranged and dangerous the Supremacist's can be with people who stood against them. And right now, Kofi was standing alone.

* * *

After Kofi had left Cody and John were standing by their lockers, which were near the main entrance of the school. They watched Kofi go after they said their "goodbye's" and then returned to packing and/or unpacking their bags.

"Where do you think Evan got to?" Cody asked, they were all concerned for Evan because Orton had obviously got into his head. And Cody was the most worrisome and fragile of the group.

"I don't know, Codes, I just hope he's okay" John answered with a sigh. Cody nodded, then he glanced over at the door and saw Orton, Dibiase and Mizanin rush out, now where were they going?

"Wonder where they're going or who they're after?" Cody wondered aloud, heard by John, who looked over at the trio before realisation hit his face.

"They're after Kofi!" John exclaimed. They stuffed their belongings in their lockers before sprinting out of the school's main entrance, chasing after Orton, Dibiase and Mizanin, who they just saw for a split-second as they dashed out of the big school gates.

When John and Cody were outside of the gates, they looked around for any sign of them or Kofi but, seeing no one, ended up running down the passageway towards the caged-off field, relief hitting them when they spotted the trio of Orton, Dibiase and Mizanin sprinting down the narrow passage that led to the 'caged' field, a few metres ahead of Cody and John.

As they emerged from the cage of trees, Orton and his cronies were nowhere in sight, but, the sight they were met with, however, had them both angry and confused.

"Evan? Wh-why are you smoking?" Cody asked, muttering a curse at himself for stuttering. Evan looked up at them with puffy, diluted eyes and the duo realised it was more than just cigarettes that Evan was smoking.

There was an awkward silence as Evan had no way to justify smoking marijuana.

"Guys, why you running?" Evan asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Cody noticed the dilution of Evan's eyes, how puffy they were and prayed Phil never heard about this. The initial shock of seeing Evan in this 'situation' had distracted them from saving Kofi.

"Kofi's in trouble" John answered and, as if on cue, a cry of pain was heard from the barrier of trees straight ahead of them.

"Shit, where?" Evan asked, seriousness plastered on his face now, at least he had senses intact. Despite his panic you could tell the weed had calmed his reaction somewhat.

"Did you not see him walking this way, and Orton running after him?" John asked. Evan and the two others, who looked in between awkward and ready to help, shook their heads in confusion.

"Well, they're clearly over there, we should hurry!" Cody exclaimed, finally coming to his senses. Together, all five of them; Tyler, Courtney, John, Cody and Evan, sprinted towards the direction that they were certain the cry of pain had come from.

After a bit of running, the five of them made it to the trees where Orton and his goons were attacking Kofi. Only to see Orton holding Kofi with a knife at Kofi's throat, _"What the actual fuck?" _Sprang to their minds.

"Randy, stop!" Courtney shouted, Cody looked at her and their eyes met for a second, just enough for him to notice how beautiful her eyes were, they were Emerald green with a blue streak in the right one, plus she was pretty, very pretty. But how would they stop Orton?

"We could get you arrested for cutting him, Orton!" John shouted, stepping between Orton and Kofi, pointing at Orton's knife, Orton just smirked.

"Pfffft, he's black, no judge would dare take the side of some worthless nigger over the best friend of the mayor's son" Orton said, smirk growing. That was always their threat and it always worked with teachers and policemen.

"Even so, we'd fucking get revenge somehow if you even cut Kofi, now back the fuck up before I bust your nose!" John warned, helping Kofi up of off the floor. Orton just glared at them all, then his eyes set on Courtney, which had Cody wondering what their connection was.

"Get over here, Courtney!" Randy ordered, Courtney hung her head and started to make her way over, only for Ty to step in her way.

"Courtney, don't go over to that spineless prick, we don't have to do what they say anymore" He said, which just confused the others. Dibiase and Orton's jaws clenched at his words and Orton jumped at him, the knife still in his hand. All of them went to rush at Orton and his dogs but Orton had the knife at the blonde boy's throat.

"Now, Courtney, either you come over here to me or this little bitch gets his life cut short" Orton said, smirking at the people in front of him. Cody looked at Ty, he looked scared. Courtney slowly made her way over but, as she made it halfway, Ty winked at her, was he crazy?

Orton's grip had now eased on Ty and, in one swift movement, Ty edged into Orton, then threw Orton over his shoulder, pulling the hand with the knife to do so, Orton landed on his back in what looked like a painful landing, then, Ty stomped on Orton's wrist, causing him some pain. With a smile the blonde boy grabbed the knife and ran over to join the John and the rest of the gang. Without thinking about it, they all ran off, out into the open field and then towards another small opening in the barrier of trees.

Dibiase and Mizanin rushed over and crowded Orton as the others ran off.

"Go after them!" Orton shouted, Cody looked back after a few seconds to see Dibiase and Mizanin emerge from the trees but, by that time, the bigger group were halfway across the field. The bigger group dived into the small opening in front of them, one at a time and eventually emerged into an open street. They'd escaped. For now...

* * *

After a few more minutes of jogging, the group of six skidded to a stop, then walked in no particular direction.

"That was awesome Ty!" Evan exclaimed when he caught his breath, hugging Ty. It was obvious that there was something between them.

Cody looked over at Courtney and smiled before she hugged Ty too.

"Maybe we should keep running, do any of you live around here?" Ty asked. All of them shook their heads but John answered.

"I live a few blocks down from here, if you want to come?" He offered, _"Oh God! I hope they didn't see my stuff! Had I hidden it before I left?" _Cody thought, eyes darting about frantically; they couldn't know that he was living with John.

Altogether they ran to John's house, making it there in less than five minutes.

John opened the door and they all entered, "Can I use your bathroom John?" Cody asked, excusing himself, John looked at him with a knowing nod and hoarded everyone else into his lounge.

When the rest of them had gone and the door was closed, Cody made his way up to John's room, tucking his mattress under John's bed; this was a secret and so it would stay a secret. Cody then quickly tiptoed downstairs, flushed the toilet in John's bathroom and entered the lounge as if he'd actually gone to the toilet.

He sat down next to Courtney. Tyler and Evan were on one couch, Kofi layed out on the other, as John leant over Kofi like some sort of doctor. I smiled at Courtney before looking over at Kofi; John was checking for any injuries.

"Okay, Kof, I'm gonna push down on parts of your body and you tell me if it hurts" John warned, Kofi nodded in agreement. John pushed down on Kofi's left hip, nothing, so he moved on to the left side of his ribcage.

"Ahhhh! Stop!" Kofi cried out, hissing in pain after John removed his hands. A look of agony was plastered on his face, which didn't compliment how well he took pain.

"Looks like you've got a broken rib or two there Kof" John confirmed, thank-you Captain Obvious! Kofi relaxed a bit but didn't really move. It surprised Cody that he'd managed the run over here, then again he had been at the back of the group the whole way.

"John, can I get a drink?" Evan asked. John nodded and various shouts of "get me one too!" were heard before Tyler went to join him. _"I wonder what conversation they would be having" _Almost everybody thought. Cody turned to Courtney and smiled before asking a question that seemed obvious, just to make sure Evan wouldn't get hurt.

"Is Tyler gay?" Cody asked. Courtney smiled at him, whatever that was supposed to mean.

"Yeah, he is, mind you Evan seems interested, it'd be best you don't get into a fight over Ty" She answered. Cody smiled through gritted teeth at her before replying; he hated people assuming that he was gay just because he was skinny.

"Oh, no, I'm not gay, I was just wondering for Evan's sake" Cody said. Courtney nodded in understanding before apologising.

"Oh, I am so sorry, it's just that you've got a lean or skinny frame like Evan and Ty, sorry for assuming, you're all just so cute" She said, Cody didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult but he smiled nonetheless. Looking up at her eyes, and at the red stripe down her right one, when she blinked he realised he'd been gazing too long, he blushed and she let out a small laugh before Evan and Ty re-entered the room.

Ty and Evan gave everyone their drinks, weirdly happy smiles on their faces, before sitting on the couch again, a fair bit closer this time, so close that Cody and Courtney could sit in the space they'd left on the couch, it wasn't even that much of a squeeze.

Everyone looked at them and shook their heads, they were already falling for each other despite only knowing each other for a few hours.

"What?" Evan asked before adding, "shouldn't we take Kofi to the hospital?"

"Yeah, we really should, which means, and I'm sorry to say this, but you guys have got to leave. Me and Cody will go with Kofi" John answered, nobody disagreed and they all ended up outside John's house as he locked the door. They said their goodbyes, some awkward, some not and got prepared to leave.

John got into his car with Cody in the front seat in the front with Kofi sprawled out in the back, then all three of them waved goodbye to Evan, Ty and Courtney, who stood with smiles before turning their backs on the trio in the car, and walking off down the street.

* * *

After many hours in A&E, Cody and John were finally back at John's house. Kofi had been taken in after two hours or so for some X-rays and had been given advice by the doctor on what to do to protect his ribs before John gave him a lift home.

It was many hours later and John had finished his shower and was getting into bed, the mattress Cody had hidden earlier now holding him, a duvet and some pillows. Cody yawned, tired after such an eventful day.

"You okay, Codes?" John asked as he got under his covers.

"How long do you reckon I can stay here, John?" Cody asked, so far Joh had been an amazing friend, not even John's parents knew that Cody was there, despite the fact that he'd been living here a week.

"I'm not sure that they'll kick you out but they may find out soon. Don't worry though, they'll have to kick me out to kick you out" John said with a smile before adding, "sweet dreams, Codeman" then laying back against his pillows.

"Yeah, goodnight, John" Cody replied back before falling back against his pillows. 2 major thoughts were going through his head: 1) What would hapen if John's parents found out that he'd been staying there? and 2) Why couldn't he stop thinking about Courtney...?


	4. Good Day Gone Bad

_**New Dominion**_

_**Summary: How would one survive with his different beliefs in a violent White Supremacist town? His name is John Cena, and he's trying to overcome the rules. Contains: Sex, Issues of sexuality, rape, drug/alcohol abuse, child abuse and racism/discrimination. **_

_**Main Characters: John Cena, Evan Bourne, R-Truth, Kofi Kingston, CM Punk and Cody Rhodes. (A lot of others will be included in later chapters or have cameos in early chapters).**_

_**Okay, I redid this because there were waayy too many POV's, but this chapter is a combination of the original's first three or four, and it's written from a general perspective, it's basically the same but I wanted to change the POV stuff because I got seriou writers block for the characters POV, anyways, hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**Warnings: Fighting, some awful language that shouldn't be used in any context by anyone really. If it offends you, then don't read it. **_

_****__****__**I don't own anything. Apart from the idea. But, I would love some feedback, and again, if it offends, don't read it :D**_

_****__****__**Chapter Four: Good Day Gone Bad**_

When Cody woke up he heard the shower running, and felt a nudge on his shoulder, "Mmmmm" He hummed sleepily, rolling over to face away from the person that was interrupting his sleep.

"Codes, get up man, my parents are gone, so take a shower, don't be too long though; we need to be leaving before 8" John said, pulling off Cody's covers afterwards.

"John! I'm **tired**!" Cody wined, finally propping himself up on his elbows then rubbing his eyes. He suddenly jumped up, as if rubbing his eyes had given him new life and turned to John. "Any word from Kofi?"

"Yeah, actually, he said that his parents don't want him going in today" John answered, a frown following before he continued. "I reckon he'll have two to three days off, lucky bastard". They both let out small laughs before Cody fixed John with a serious stare.

"What do we do about Evan a-and the smoking thing?" Cody asked, concern in his big blue eyes, John sighed, running a hand through his short hair before answering.

"Maybe we should keep that a secret for now...and not tell Phil" John answered, earning a sideways look from Cody, who didn't like the suggestion at all.

"I don't think we should start lying to each other, we're all good friends and we shouldn't ruin that...but I'll discuss it with Evan, see what he says. Which leads me to my next question: what do we do about Ty and Courtney's problems with Orton?" Cody asked again, John was the sort of leader in the group, but Cody trusted his judgement more than anyone.

"Well, I guess they do need some protection but it's not like we won't see them today; did you see Ty and Evan yesterday?"

"Yeah, they do seem to like each other, I just hope Evan doesn't get hurt, as much as I want him to be happy, I'd rather he wasn't walking blindly into the unknown" Cody said, pausing to release a sigh before he continued. "Hopefully Ty doesn't break his heart".

"And Courtney doesn't break yours" John finished with a wink as Cody's face went a deep shade of red, causing John to start laughing.

With that, Cody walked past his friend and into the shower, wondering what the day held for them all after the events of yesterday...

* * *

R-Truth had had a decent sleep yesterday; he hadn't had any disturbance after dinner from his mother before she'd set off for another night shift and she hadn't woken him up on her return in the early hours of the morning.

"Ronnie, breakfast's up!" His mother called in her usual stress-ridden voice, he hated that her life, and the rest of the family's, was like this, which was why he'd do anything to be able to give his mom a big house in the hills somewhere where she wouldn't need to cook, or clean, ever again. With a sigh, Truth threw on some jeans and a tank top on, before making his way into the kitchen.

"You should get to bed, ma, you know I can make my own breakfast, not that don't appreciate it" Truth said as he sat down at the walk-in kitchen's only table. It wasn't a big house, it had three small-ish bedrooms, one for his parents, one for him and one for his two younger twin brothers, Timothy and Anthony who had just turned the annoying age of six. The rest of the house consisted of a lounge that joined with the kitchen and dining room and a garage that he and his friends occasionally used. It wasn't the greatest life but Ron 'The Truth' Killings was just grateful to be who he was and not Randy Orton or one of his goons.

After finishing his breakfast, Truth grabbed his phone, which wasn't high-tec or complicated, a simple Nokia, and texted Kofi, who only lived a few blocks away from him, they usually walked to school together, as the place they lived in was full of hostile racists like Orton and his cronies.

Truth quickly tapped a message of "See you in five -TheTruth" before going back into his room, grabbing the first clean jacket he could see, putting it on and grabbing his bag, which had a prepared lunch in it.

"See you around 4 ma!" Truth called as he shut the door to his small house, and then began making the small journey to school.

Around ten minutes later, as he approached the corner that he and Kofi usually met up on, Truth realised that he'd be making his way to school alone.

As he hadn't been there with Kofi, Truth could only become a little paranoid. And call Kofi.

After a few moments, Kofi picked up.

"Kofi, where you at?" The incensed Truth asked down the phone, the familiar feeling of someone watching him causing him to shift his eyes from left to right.

"Calm it man, I'm at home, Orton and them, they banged me up good. Just calm down man, and get to school, the others will be worried if you don't meet them before school" Kofi said, a wave of relief rushing over Truth as he took in a deep breath.

"Okay man, guess I'll see you whenever" Truth said, and, with that, he hung up on Kofi and began the long walk to school.

* * *

In the end, everybody except Kofi, Ty and Courtney met up for twenty minutes before school. They'd all found it odd that Orton had taken his opportunity to attack Truth but, be assured that they were nowhere near relaxed; they knew Orton would be planning something.

"So, what are we going to do about Kofi, we are getting revenge right?" Truth asked, everyone could tell that he was pissed off.

"I'm not sure that would be the best decision but I'm certainly not against it" John said, smiling at the thought of landing a punch straight into Orton's jaw and feeling the bones beneath the skin crunch under his power, John wasn't a sadist, if anything it just showed how much he hated Orton.

"Ignoring business with Orton...Ty just texted me, says he wants to meet up, you coming Codes?" Evan said, changing the subject and receiving mixed reactions from the group, there was Phil who didn't look all too pleased about Evan getting involved in Ty's world of drugs, and then there was the rest of the group who didn't have a problem with it but were just concerned for Evan's naivety.

"Sure Ev, but why should I come?" Cody asked, confused by the random offer. Although he did want to see Courtney again...

"Ty says that Courtney wants to talk to you again" Evan beamed, happy that he was progressing in his relations with Ty. The rest of the group just smirked knowingly at Cody.

"Whatever! Let's go Ev, see you guys at recess" Cody said, waving to his friends as he and Evan walked away from them and to where-ever Evan was leading them.

"Ev, where are we going?" Cody asked as Evan had lead him past the sport field, (they'd taken the route that had them on the opposite side of the field to Orton and the other supremacists), and they were now heading to the forest.

"Ty says that he and Court found this house ages ago and they always hang here, come on Codes, he'll meet us outside" Evan answered, beaming at his friend, who couldn't help but conceal the worry he had floating about in his head.

"Don't rush into this Evan; I know that you're falling for Ty but we can't be sure what he's actually like right now, just don't fall in love with him" Cody warned. He immediately knew that Evan had taken that the wrong way, as the smaller boy glared at him before storming off into the forest, slow enough for Cody to keep up. With a sigh, Cody continued after his friend.

"I'm only looking out for you" Cody whispered, the words not meeting anybody's ears but his own.

After a further three minutes of walking in the forest that started from the sports field and led out into normal civilisation, they finally spotted the slim figure and bright, blonde hair of Ty, as well as the figure of Courtney next to him.

Cody noticed the way Evan's face lit up as soon as Ty saw them, smiled, and beckoned them over.

"Hey guys!" The duo of Ty and Courtney greeted in unison, both equally as happy and enthusiastic to see the two boys in front of them.

Almost instantly Courtney and Cody entered the small house that was just standing in the middle of the forest, almost a picture out of a horror film, if you looked over the red paint that read "XO" and "The lean makes life so vivid". Phrases that neither Evan nor Cody understood, but suspected were drug terminology/sayings, so they just ignored them.

Inside the shack there was a carpeted red-ish floor, it looked fairly old and worn but it was clean and soft as any average carpet, it also was the most interesting aspect considering the blank, white-cream walls were so bleak. There were a few chairs that centered around a TV with a table in the corner, there was also a staircase leading up to what Cody supposed was a second floor but from what he could see it was almost like a holiday home...but something was off. And Cody had a feeling Courtney would know what it was.

"You like?" Courtney asked smiling at Cody as he smiled a small smile at her. She took the hint and the smile slowly transformed into a serious frown. "Is there a problem Cody?"

"No problem. But there is something that I can't work out about this place. About you, actually. Care to explain these?" Cody questioned, making his way over to the corner of the room that Courtney was standing in, not to hug her or anything, but to expose the rolled up covers and sleeping bags she had been hiding since he had entered. He'd grabbed them to make his point as he finished talking.

"It's such a long story...

* * *

"So, is Kofi okay?" Ty asked, smiling but not looking at Evan. In his blinded-by-crush state, Evan ignored this and answered the question.

"Yeah, Kofi's fine, well, not really; he may have broken two ribs but he should be back in school in a few days".

"Man, Orton's such an asshole. I could try and talk to him and T-Dibiase if you want?" Ty offered, mentally slapping himself for even implying anything that related him and Ted Dibiase.

"It would be nice if they finally got off of my back...what's the link between you and Ted?" Evan asked, curious about it, as Ty seemed to dislike the young Dibiase as much as they did. Too curious if he would say so himself.

"It's complicated. That's all you need to know" Ty said bluntly, not that he meant to be rude but he couldn't risk Evan finding out the relationship between him and Ted. It was too dangerous for all of them. Most of all Evan.

"Well...if that's how you feel" Evan said, his wide smile dropping from his face and morphing into a frown. Guilt hit Ty like a tone of bricks and he apologised.

"Evan, I-I'm sorry...it's just...you can't...it's complicated".

"What is your deal?" Evan demanded, furious that his crush, who had made him feel so special yesterday, was now playing with his emotions, "Yesterday you make me feel on top of the world, now you're making it sound as if I mean fuck all to you. If you don't want me, just say so".

"Evan, look. I'm not good for you, if you get with me you'll get hurt, it's just plain not worth the risk. I'm sorry to let you down so quickly and so harshly but there's no way I can see me and you ever being something, I'm sorry" Ty explained, not meeting Evan's gaze as he spoke.

It was deadly quiet for a few minutes and then Evan just got up and burst into the small house, right into a furious Cody.

"Evan, we're going" Cody said, more of an order, but an order Evan couldn't agree with more. With a glare towards Ty and a glare back at Courtney, Cody and Evan stormed off into the forest and back towards the school.

"Ty...what happened?" Courtney asked, her voice more quiet than usual. Ty looked up at her with tears threatening to leak from his eyes, which matched the ones in hers.

"He found out, didn't he?" Ty said, eyes staring straight into Courtney's, she nodded at him and sat down next to him, on the grass, both looking like small, defeated children.

"I couldn't tell him," Ty continued, his eyes shimmering. "I couldn't tell him about Ted, he wouldn't understand... What did Cody say?"

"He didn't but I could tell what he suspected, I didn't say anything but he found the bed sheets" Courtney answered, both of them wondering what this meant for them.

A phone ringing brought them both out of their thoughts and they knew who it'd be. It was as if he'd never leave them alone.

"That'll be Ted, I guess you'd better get to school, looks like I'll be missing first class again" Ty said, hugging Courtney quickly before picking up the phone and walking into the house, "Hey Ted, sure, what do you want?".

Courtney held back the tears as she walked away from her closest friend, looking up at the sky, all she could see way grey and, as the drops of rain began spitting down on her, she wondered if this day could get any worse...


	5. The Truth

_**New Dominion**_

_**Summary: How would one survive with his different beliefs in a violent White Supremacist town? His name is John Cena, and he's trying to overcome the rules. Contains: Sex, Issues of sexuality, rape, drug/alcohol abuse, child abuse and racism/discrimination. **_

_**Main Characters: John Cena, Evan Bourne, R-Truth, Kofi Kingston, CM Punk and Cody Rhodes. (A lot of others will be included in later chapters or have cameos in early chapters).**_

_**Okay, I redid this because there were waayy too many POV's, but this chapter is a combination of the original's first three or four, and it's written from a general perspective, it's basically the same but I wanted to change the POV stuff because I got seriou writers block for the characters POV, anyways, hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**Warnings: Fighting, some awful language that shouldn't be used in any context by anyone really. If it offends you, then don't read it. **_

_****__****__**I don't own anything. Apart from the idea. But, I would love some feedback, and again, if it offends, don't read it :D This one's a bit rough, just warning you!**_

_****__****__**Chapter Five: The Truth**_

John Cena was in a content mood as he waited for the bell to ring to signal first lesson: on one hand, he was happy for Evan and Cody and on the other, he was pissed off at Orton for breaking Kofi's ribs. There had to be a way to either get revenge or get the one up on Orton.

"Man, we gotta get Orton's dawgs for this, we can't let this happen without a reaction" Truth said, he was on John's left and in the same thought process. "Little Jimmy agrees man, Orton ain't gettin' away with this".

"I know Truth, I know, we just have to make a fool-proof plan so that we won't face any repercussions. Ted! Ted's the obstacle; without Ted's dad's help Orton has no authority over anything" John stated, Punk and Truth nodding in agreement. It was a good idea. Now they just needed a way of getting to Ted...

John, Truth and Punk were pulled out of their thoughts when they saw Evan running blindly across the field, his face in his hands, which only meant one thing: he was crying. Cody then came storming after him, looking pissed off and the trio had just to wonder what had went so wrong, not that Punk hadn't seen this coming.

"I'm going to kill that little bitch!" Punk exclaimed, jumping up off of the bench the trio were sitting on, (they'd exited the school because it smelled funny), intent on storming off into the forest, finding Ty and beating the boy to a bloody pulp. However, he was stopped by Cody, who stopped him from taking those actions.

"Don't Phil, they're obviously hiding something - something big - and attacking Ty would sever any ties we have with them" Cody said, John placing a hand on Phil's shoulder to calm him down. In all honesty, Phil wasn't that angry at Ty - he'd expected it, for sure - but he just wanted to take out the emotional pain from his dad's beating on someone else.

"What the hell happened?" John asked, looking from the puffy-eyed Evan to the pissed off Cody Rhodes. Evan just looked away, vacantly, so Cody explained everything. It was a mysterious and confusing story, at least from Cody's point of view it was, but they all knew that there was something totally amiss here. And they were going to find out what.

"So, what do you guys think they're hiding?" Cody asked as he finished his speech, sitting down next to Punk as Evan just moped on the grass like a spoiled child who hadn't got their way.

"Well, they were sleeping bags, right? So maybe they've ran away from home; they seem ungrateful enough" Punk stated, bitterness completely obvious in his voice. He received a glare from Evan for those remarks.

"Whatever the problem is, it's not right for us to expose them, I think they have pretty good reasons as to why they are hiding it from us" Truth said. The whole group, excluding Evan, turned towards him in shock.

"That's like, the most words you've ever said in casual conversation" John said, his mouth in an "O" shape as he stared at Truth like he was something in alien to him. The thing about Truth was that he seemed smart behind his jumbled and shortened words, a hidden smart, or at least, that's what the rest of the group suspected.

"Anyways, first bell goes off soon, we'd better get going" Punk said, pushing himself up off of the bench the group were sitting on and stretching, already tired and not yet in his first hour of the school day.

"Yeah, goodbye everybody!" Cody said, grabbing Evan's arm and dragging him to their first lesson: Maths. It wasn't exactly a hard lesson for either student, but the teacher, Mr. Striker- (who Evan thought was totally hot) -was really strict on attendance. So they had to always be early or on time.

Watching Evan and Cody walk away, John sighed, he had English and not one of his friends shared the same class. Then there was Punk, who probably had Chemistry, nobody really knew his schedule, and then Truth, who everyone supposed had Cooking.

The three held separate handshakes before making their way to their classes, wondering if their lessons were going to be as boring as they thought...

* * *

John Cena was officially bored. Usually he could absorb himself in the works of the great Shakespeare, or the books that his teacher had the class study, but not today. And to add to this, John needed to pee. The only person in his class he talked to was a girl that he knew as Ang or Angie, that's what others had called her and that's all he knew but she was pretty and polite, she almost made the English lessons worthwhile. Almost. But, today, John needed to get out of here.

"Miss, can I go to the toilet, please?" John asked, gaining a nod from the literature teacher, Mr. Regal, he wasn't the most fun but he was a decent teacher. Gaining the nod from Regal, John walked out of the room, hall pass in hand, then dashed towards the nearest bathroom.

John quickly slipped into a stall and released his urine, the stall wasn't very clean but he knew that this toilet was hardly ever used.

"Oh yeah, you're good at this!" Moaned somebody in the stall next to him. John froze, thinking that somebody was talking to him, then realised it was to his right. And that it was from Orton's right hand man, Ted Dibiase Junior. The sudden flash of their plan to get back at Orton sprang to John's mind as he got on all fours and peered under the stall's wall.

The sight he saw was shocking to say the least.

John almost let out a gasp at the scene before him, there was Ted Dibiase, trousers and briefs at his ankles, with _Ty _on his knees between Ted's legs, his head bobbing up and down like his life depended on it. John couldn't believe it; Ty was giving Ted a blowjob in one of the school's bathrooms, had he no decency?

John fought the sudden urge to demand one of them tell him what was going on when he saw the tear tracks running down Ty's face; implying that this wasn't so much out of choice as John had first thought.

John quickly got up off of the floor and silently put his toilet seat down, pulling his legs up as he sat down, so not to be seen by Ty or Ted. He still couldn't shake the image, Ty's lips wrapped around Ted's dick, the tears running down his face; this was the deal they had. It all clicked into place. But the reason why evaded John.

A few moans and sighs later and Ted was literally face-fucking Ty against the stall's wall, Ty's head banging off of the stall's wall as Ted had his way with the smaller boy.

"Oh-God! This is so fucking good! Suck my cock!" Ted exclaimed, the shaking of the stall's wall hitting three more times, in quick succession, before one final thrust, as Ted came in Ty's mouth. John could tell what was happening, and to say he wasn't comfortable with it would be an understatement. Not that he was against gay love-making - he wasn't comfortable with it himself - but more the fact that Ted had this much control over Ty, it made John feel sick. And angry.

"Awww, is the little cock-sucking whore gonna cry? Do you think I fucking care? Now swallow it!" John heard Ted shout before a loud gulp was heard, a sob following from Ty.

"Don't fuck with me again, you hear!" Ted shouted, clearly enjoying his control over Ty, a loud 'thwack' was heard, as well as a head connecting with the stall's wall once more, before Ted finished. "And if you want your little boyfriend to not get his daily beatings, then you'd better be ready whenever I call. You're my little whore Ty, mine. Say it!"

"I'm...I'm your little whore, Ted" Ty said, his voice shaken with the tears that must be pouring from his face.

"You disgust me" Ted said, and with one last kick, he exited the bathroom, heading to his next lesson.

John instantly heard Ty's small, shaken breaths before a bag unzipped and some rustling was heard. Ty then began to sing, in a low, heartbreakingly-soft manner, something John couldn't bear to hear.

_"Runaway from me babyyy, runawaayyy,_

_Just run away from me babyyy, run away...!" _Ty sung to nobody, his voice breaking before he finally let the sobs come out.

"Ty? You okay?" John called through the stall's wall after a few minutes.

"Who-you...John? Yo-you didn't hear all of that did you?" Ty asked fearfully, letting out a small sob as he dropped his bag of weed into his bag, hoping to hear a "no" from John. But John didn't answer, he couldn't, if anything the silence was all confirmation that Ty needed.

"Well, now that you know who I am, you can run along to Evan and tell him how disgusting and filthy I am" Ty said, his voice hoarse and quieter than usual. A small silence was all between them for a few seconds before John thought up a reassuring answer.

"I know you might be used to being treated awfully at the hands of Randy and his assholes but me and my friends are nice people; we don't pass judgement...Are you okay in there Ty?"

"No-no! Don't come in! Please, I-I don't want to be seen. I'm fine, sure my throat hurts, and my spirit feels trampled over again, and my head is bleeding, but that's just how Ted uses me" Ty explained, his voice becoming lower as he went on.

"How did this...it come about?" John asked, this was vital for any of them, including Ty, to get revenge on Orton and his crew of assholes.

"Me and Court were orphaned; both of our parents died a few years back. We were adopted by a member of the Supremacy and as he was near the top of their mountain, the other kids were supposed to take care of us. Keep us safe. Orton was put with Court and Ted was put with me. We tried to run away but they found us, our foster-parent doesn't care about us on an emotional level, so we ended up living in that shack you saw earlier. So Ted and Randy either turn us in, or have their way with us" Ty explained, the last piece of the puzzle fitting in place to reveal the bigger picture, a picture so grotesque that John felt a little queasy.

"Jesus. I didn't know. I am so sorry. But...we can use this to our advantage-"

"This isn't some fucking game John! You can do whatever you want with it, 'cos I'll still be in here next week, month, year - whatever. It never ends" Ty said, his voice becoming so small at the end that it reminded John of a 3 year-olds.

"Ty, I'm sorry. But we need justice on the Orton's and Dibiase's of this world, and, as we're not getting it, we're gonna have to take it into our own hands...Ty? Ty?" There was no answer, as if Ty had just disappeared.

John pushed open the door to his stall and then the door that Ty was behind, wondering what on earth had happened to the boy for him to go so silent when he was just speaking a minute or so ago.

"Ty? Oh FUCK, your head, what happened to your head?" John shouted, looking down at the barely conscious Ty, who was lying, motionless on the toilet's floor, blood spattered on the stall's wall's as well as dripping from Ty's head, where it had formed an orange-y colour with his blonde hair.

"Ty? TY! Stay awake!" John ordered, "What happened to your head?"

"He likes to slap me around before he's hard enough" Ty tried to say, only forming the words "slap me around" which John fully understood. John visibly winced when he saw the swelling on Ty's right eye, next to the cut on the side of his head. John silently wondered how on earth he'd explain all of this to Evan.

"Shit, what do I do?" John asked, looking up at the ceiling to the toilet's door, completely lost as the boy below him seemed almost like a dead body on the floor.

"Call mmmfgh" Ty said, his eyes un-opened and his mouth only moving slightly as he tried to say something to John.

"What?"

"Call Courrrhhh".

"Who? Call who?" John asked frantically. His eyes going wide with fear; what if Ty died, right here, in his company because he, John, was too afraid to help Ty.

"Call...Court...Phone...bag" Ty gasped out before his head fell to the left, he was unconscious. John panicked, torn between calling Court and attempting CPR.

John quickly dug through Ty's bag, finding his phone, and dialling Court's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Court? Look, Ty's hurt, real bad, you need to get here, and quick!" John exclaimed before hanging up and rolling Ty onto his side, so that he wouldn't swallow his tongue.

After around ten minutes, Courtney burst through the door, "What's wrong John?" She asked before advancing to the stall that John was standing next to.

"It's Ty, he's-"

"OH MY GOD! TY? TY...


	6. Revolutionary Thinking

_**New Dominion**_

_**Summary: How would one survive with his different beliefs in a violent White Supremacist town? His name is John Cena, and he's trying to overcome the rules. Contains: Sex, Issues of sexuality, rape, drug/alcohol abuse, child abuse and racism/discrimination. **_

_**Main Characters: John Cena, Evan Bourne, R-Truth, Kofi Kingston, CM Punk and Cody Rhodes. (A lot of others will be included in later chapters or have cameos in early chapters). This one is just because I love LAX ;D and the idea of a Latin Gang :D**_

_**Okay, I redid this because there were waayy too many POV's, but this chapter is a combination of the original's first three or four, and it's written from a general perspective, it's basically the same but I wanted to change the POV stuff because I got seriou writers block for the characters POV, anyways, hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**Warnings: Fighting, some awful language that shouldn't be used in any context by anyone really. If it offends you, then don't read it. **_

_**Chapter Six: Revolutionary Thinking**_

"What do we do?" John asked, clearly panicking as he looked from Ty to Courtney, Ty still unconscious on the floor.

"We can't do anything. He can't go to the hospital...because...was it Ted?" Courtney said, not knowing that Ty had confessed all to John before he had told her to get down here. She had literally ran out of her lesson, it was Art so the teacher wasn't really supervising the class, but she had ran past him to get here, not caring to apologise or look back.

"Don't worry, Ty told me everything. He said there's a shack that you two live in, where's that?" John asked, Ty had said that John had seen it earlier but his head was a bit muddled, John was pretty sure Ty had a concussion.

"It's in the forest just past the sports field, it's where Evan and Cody went to talk to us before...well, Cody saw our sleeping bags and duvets and he got angry when I didn't explain. I think Ty told Evan that he wasn't good for him, so Evan asked why, then Ty didn't explain and...well, Evan got upset".

A low moan from Ty brought the two back to the situation at hand, but what were they gonna do?

"So, what happens if he slips into a coma?" John asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"He won't, he's just knocked out, he might not be in school for a few days but he should recover, physically anyways" Courtney explained, looking down when she finished.

"So, what do we do?" John asked, eyes darting from Courtney to Ty and back again.

"Calm down, John, we'll help him to the cabin and I'll look after him until lunch. John, just please tell Evan that he's sorry, and keep this a secret" Courtney answered, eyes connecting with John's to tell him that she was serious - he could not tell anyone.

"Okay, let's get this over with" John said and, without haste, the two of them grabbed an arm of the unconscious Ty and heaved him off of the floor, intent on carrying him all the way to the cabin in the woods, both praying that the injured boy was okay...

* * *

Evan Bourne was beyond depressed, he just couldn't believe that Ty didn't trust him, and now his bright spirit had been dampened and his mood was bitter and sorrowful.

"Evan, stop being so damn grumpy!" Cody hissed from his left, they were sitting on a table - on their own - in the corner of the room, doing the extra-algebra tasks their teacher had given them as they were two of the brightest in the class, although, bright would not be a word to describe the look on Evan's face right now.

"I'm not being grumpy, just get off my back! Besides, I'm finished anyways!" Evan hissed back as the door of their Maths class creaked open and Ted Dibiase walked in, looking all too pleased with himself, Mr. Striker glared as Ted walked past but didn't say anything.

Ted looked in Cody and Evan's direction with a smirk before sitting down next to a new member of the supremacist 'family': Wade Barrett, who high-fived Ted and laughed at a joke Dibiase had made on the sly, most likely about Cody and Evan.

That was the annoying thing about their mixed classes: there was always one or two jerks who picked on one of the group, no matter who it was.

"Come on, Ev, let's just hand this in and leave" Cody said to Evan, emphasising his point by dotting his final answer. Cody and Evan simultaneously put their things in there bags before standing up, tucking their chairs in and walking towards the front desk.

The only problem with walking out of the classroom was that the door was right past Dibiase's seat, and he always liked to cause Cody and Evan trouble, no matter the consequence. Yes, he is a total asshole.

"Well done Runnels, Bourne, you're free to go" Mr. Striker said with a charming smile before Evan and Cody turned and made their way to the door. All eyes were on them as they walked, from Ted and Wade to the group of Latinos on the table besides Ted's, to the table of 'it' girls on the other side of the class room besides their table. Evan just looked down as he walked, whereas Cody looked ahead; a fatal mistake.

Cody didn't see it as he looked straight ahead, his mind on other things, so he cursed himself for not thinking of it when Ted purposely put his leg out and Cody tripped on it, his hands flailing as he fell to the ground, landing with a bump on the floor, his bag falling next to Ted, who immediately snatched it and started going through Cody's things.

"Come on, Runnels, you not gonna try and get your little bag back" Ted taunted as he threw the bag between himself and Barrett, both laughing at their own jokes.

Cody and Evan just stood there, embarrassed, before, surprisingly, somebody stepped in to stop Ted from making Cody and Evan looking meek.

"Hey, give me his back, fucking immigrant!" Ted shouted as a small guy known as 'Homocide' pushed Dibiase out of the way and grabbed Cody's bag, handing the bag to Cody who said "thank-you" in return.

"You should shut up if you know what's good for you, _pendejo"_ Homocide warned, staring Dibiase down. Ted stepped back, turning to Barrett and pointing at the Latino, who had an air of bravery about him.

Barrett stared at Homocide for a while before lunging at him, only for Homocide to dodge and run at Ted, punching the young Dibiase in the face, blood spraying from Ted's nose onto the table and Homocide's fist.

Barrett, enraged by Homocide striking his 'master' grabbed the hoodlum and threw him on the floor, then, as Homocide got up, landing a knee to his side, both of them falling to the floor in a fight, which was around the time when Carlos 'Carlito' Colon stepped in and started on Barrett. Cody and Evan just left, knowing that they couldn't get blamed if they weren't around when the fight was broken up.

They shut the door ever so quietly, as not to bring any attention to them and walked away from the room, both hoping that nobody came after them and, to their relief, it seemed nobody had. As soon as they were out of 1st block, (the small part of land that formed the IT and Math), Evan and Cody turned to each other with smiles.

"I wonder if Ted will have to take the day off of school?" Evan wondered, more like a silent wish than anything.

"I hope so, maybe then we'll have a few days of peace, 'cos without Ted there, the teachers will punish Orton, and I think even Orton knows that" Cody said, smiling at the thought of having a normal week of school, instead of their hectic bullying schedule that seemed to just create all out war between Ted and whoever.

"Hey, is that...John?" Cody asked as the two boys walked into 3rd block, the silent study, library and Languages departments were all based in this building, the library covering half of the downstairs, the silent study area covering half of the upstairs and the Languages classrooms both upstairs and downstairs on the far side, which was where John was walking away from, presumably heading towards 4th, which just had English.

"John!" Cody called, both he and Evan picking up their pace as they approached their friend.

"Oh...hey guys" John said as he turned to see the two smaller boys no more than a few paces away. "What's up?"

"John...is that blood?" Cody exclaimed, looking at the not-so-small, deep red stain on the front of John's shirt, Cody's eyes wide wondering what on earth had happened to his friend.

"Cody, Cody, calm down, okay? I'll explain" John said, sighing before staring at them in turn. "It's Ty's blood, he was in the toilet stall with Ted an-"

"And Ted was drilling the whore? In the BATHROOM?" Evan added with anger, his voice rising as his heart broke a little more on the inside. Evan had had enough of Ty, he didn't deserve to be this embarrassed by somebody he thought could be his first boyfriend, well, Ty could laugh it up with Ted all he liked, Evan wouldn't be talking to him any more.

"No, Evan, it's not what you think!" John said as Evan began to walk off in a strop.

"No, John! I'm tired of being embarrassed by everybody, I'm so fucking tired of this school and everyone in it, well, you know what? Fuck. You. All!" Evan shouted before running off, tears falling from his eyes already. Evan didn't stop until he had slipped through the gap in the school's fence and was out of the school grounds completely.

"Jesus! What more could go wrong?" John shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. It was almost as if they were being picked off one by one, and John could only wonder who was next.

"John, what actually happened with Ty?" Cody asked from beside him, his voice small and his face showing obvious signs that he was worried about Evan. John wondered if Cody was ever relaxed.

"Ted was...Ted was forcing Ty to give him BJ's in the boys toilets for Ty and Courtney's protection, I saw him doing it and then, when he was finished, Ted beat Ty up and left him for dead, he fainted a few minutes later and he hasn't woken up yet. God, Codes, I should have done something!" John explained, close to crying at this point; he thrived on helping others and, in one of the worst conditions, he'd let somebody down.

"Shit. That's...that was unexpected. Seriously, I can't believe Ty goes through that everyday, why didn't he tell us?" Cody asked, not really to John because neither of them had the answer.

"Man, we are going to have to talk to Phil and Truth about this" John muttered, then, louder, "And I'm going to end up killing Dibiase and Orton".

"If they're capable of rape, or forcing people to pleasure them, then they're worse than I thought. We might have to actually plan some way of either not interacting with them, or stopping them completely" Cody mused out loud, John looked up at him and shook his head before hanging his head once more.

"It's impossible to stop them Codes; they've got fear installed in pretty much 95% of people in town, we can't win if it's Us Vs. The world" John said, dismissing the idea of revolution before it had even grown.

"There's more than our group in that 5% John. And it's not like all of that 95% is pro-dickhead Nazi's, I'm pretty sure most people just go with the flow because they don't want to be out of house and home" Cody said back, his point clearing John's head. John nodded slowly before responding.

"You have a point Codes: there are a lot of minorities around, Gays, Blacks, Asians, and then there's a lot of families who are just plain tired of the dominion we're under, in fact, I see a revolution coming" John said, his head looking up at the clear sky, almost symbolizing the calm before the storm...


	7. Let's Make A Plan

_**New Dominion**_

_**Main Characters: John Cena, Evan Bourne, R-Truth, Kofi Kingston, CM Punk and Cody Rhodes. (A lot of others will be included in later chapters or have cameos in early chapters).**_

_**Okay, I redid this because there were waayy too many POV's, but this chapter is a combination of the original's first three or four, and it's written from a general perspective, it's basically the same but I wanted to change the POV stuff because I got serious writers block for the characters POV, anyways, hope you enjoy! :D Sorry if it's short and poorly written, I kinda haven't had the inspiration to write for this for a while. **_

_**Thanks to **coleypunk-y2j **for helping me with this, awesome person :)**_

_**Warnings: Fighting, some awful language that shouldn't be used in any context by anyone really. If it offends you, then don't read it. **_

_**Chapter Seven: Let's Make A Plan. **_

"I don't know where they'd be Truth, let's just stay here" Phil said as him and Truth sat down on a bench at the side of the sports field closest to the school. The Chemistry lesson had been a total drag for the young Brooks but his mind had been on other things, so he hadn't really paid that much attention.

As for Truth, well, he wouldn't admit it but he had enjoyed his cooking lesson a lot; Momma always said that he was a great cook and another thing Truth wouldn't admit was that he wanted to be a Chef when he was older. If something you can eat can get you paid, then why not do it?

"Hey guys" Cody greeted without his usual enthusiasm, it had hit him that a revolution was almost impossible in the situation they were in. But, he was Cody Rhodes; he had hope for anything.

"WHAT'S UP?" Truth exclaimed, the phrase "What's up" being his catchphrase.

"Where do I begin?" John exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in fustration, he was indeed furious that Dibiase was allowed to abuse Ty like he had earlier but more furious that he had no way of stopping it.

"Calm down, man. What happened?" Phil asked, shocked at John's seemingly random outburst.

"It was fucking horrifying! You don't even want to know!" John exclaimed, turning away from the group and kicking a bin over in anger. Phil just turned to the always calm Cody with a questioning look to indicate that Cody should help him out.

"As far as I know, Ted's been forcing Ty to pleasure him for a good while. John caught him earlier," Cody said, not wanting to go into the details of the situation. Truth, however, picked up on that. He seemed to be developing hidden talents by the day.

"There's something they ain't telling us, like, what's with the blood on John's shirt?" Truth said to nobody in particular as he stared at the blood spot on John's shirt.

John turned to face his three friends before he exploded, "What do you want me to say - that Ted likes to knock Ty around after he forces him to give him a blowjob? And that Ty and Courtney are fucking homeless?"

Truth and Punk were in shock, feeling vomit bubbling in their stomachs as a feeling of disgust and fury seemed to rise from within.

"What are we gonna do?" Punk asked, wanting, like John, to get revenge on Dibiase and Orton as soon as they could.

Truth looked around at the group, pointing at each member in the group and muttering a single word to himself as he seemed to count on his fingers. The other three just looked at him like he was having one of his crazy moments.

"We're losing people by the day" He observed. The other three processed what their crazy friend had said and realised that it was true; there were only four of them, and only a few days ago there had been seven - including Ty and Courtney.

"John, where's Courtney right now?" Cody asked. The other three sent knowing smiles at him and a slight pink tinted his cheeks before he received an answer.

"She was in that shack with Ty the last time I saw her" John answered with a small smile; nobody seemed happy, but there was an aura of protectiveness and togetherness about them which amde him feel slightly relieved as nobody was falling apart.

"So, do we go to Religous Studies or, go to the shack and plan with Court?" Cody asked despite the obvious answer. Truth and Punk sent him sideways glances, confused about what Cody meant when he said "plans".

"Plans?" Truth asked, bringing a small, knowing smile to John and Cody's faces.

"Yes, plans. We're going to ignite the fire of revolution" John stated, saying no more as he began to walk off towards the forest on the other side of the sports field. The other three exchanged glances, Cody's being a smile, whereas the other two were still slightly confused, but, eventually, they all followed.

* * *

When they arrived at the shack that Court and Ty lived in, Truth and Punk were shocked; nobody should have to live in such awful conditions.

"Why are they living here?" Punk asked out loud, angry that two people they were friends with were allowed to live in such poverty.

"We're not sure. Apparently some asshole at the top of the Supremacist food chain adopted them a few years ago and they ran away or something. And now Orton and Dibiase are using them in anyway they can because they're threatening to tell Ty and Court's adoptive father their whereabouts" Cody explained, his voice low and quick because he didn't want to talk about it.

"Man" Punk sighed. _"And I thought my home life was bad"_ He thought, as he couldn't bring himself to admit how he was abused at home by his own father. It seemed that he would live alone with his curse forever.

The others waited as Cody stepped foward and knocked on the shack's front door.

After a few moments, a head poked out, it was Court. She embraced Cody as soon as she saw him, the two falling into a comforting hug, before she raised her head and offered a small smile to the others. They all noticed the mascara-formed tear tracks on her face before she beckoned them all inside.

"Do you guys want a drink or anything?" She asked as she quickly exited through a doorway to a small room as the rest of the group took in the interior of the shack. The walls were bare wood, with a few shelves and desks as well as a chest of drawers across the back of the room. To the left was a pile of blankets, supposedly where the two friends slept. There was also a few old, dirty chairs around a small table, so they each took a seat.

"I know it's not ideal, but we prefer here than home; they have these parties where rape is allowed and breaking stuff is supported" Court said, returning after a few minutes with a few bottles of juice and some styrofoam cups.

"Look, Court, you don't have to do this, let one of us make you a drink" Phil said, taking the bottles and cups from her and pouring the group some drinks. "We actually came here to talk with you about a little plan Cody and John thought up..."


	8. Let's Make A Plan Part Two

_**New Dominion**_

_**Main Characters: John Cena, Evan Bourne, R-Truth, Kofi Kingston, CM Punk and Cody Rhodes. (A lot of others will be included in later chapters or have cameos in early chapters). I guess Randy and Ted are too. **_

_**Okay, I redid this because there were waayy too many POV's, but this chapter is a combination of the original's first three or four, and it's written from a general perspective, it's basically the same but I wanted to change the POV stuff because I got serious writers block for the characters POV, anyways, hope you enjoy! :D Sorry if it's short and poorly written, I kinda haven't had the inspiration to write for this for a while. **_

_**Thank-you to everyone who reviews, alerts and favourites, you don't know how much inspiration can be created with a few small words! **_

_**Warnings: Fighting, some awful language that shouldn't be used in any context by anyone really. If it offends you, then don't read it. **_

_**Chapter Eight: Let's Make A Plan Part Two. **_

"A plan? What kind of plan?" Court asked, curious but wary of what the group of what were now her friends were going to say.

"Well, we are tired of this damn Supremacist town, as I'm sure you and a lot of others are, so we decided that we had to at least try and change things for the better" John explained, his face remaining emotionless as if he were in a tough game of poker.

"As dangerous as this plan sounds, I'm in if it stops people like Orton and Dibiase getting away with whatever they want" Court said, basically whispering the last part.

Cody, who was standing next to her, put a hand on her chin and lifted her head up so that she could look into his sincerely concerned eyes. She gave him a small smile as a token of appreciation for his genuine concern and wrapped her arms around his slim body to gain some form of comfort. Cody put his arms around her shoudler and pulled the shaken girl into his taller form.

"We're all tired of this oppression" John continued, feeling as it were his duty as Cody was busy comforting Court. "And I for one am tired of it. So, Cody mentioned revolution and it got the gears working, and I think we need to speak with the different minorities of the town and try to get them on our side".

Everyone around the room looked at him with expectation, as if John had a master plan that could defeat the Supremacist's and solve all of their other problems, which made John feel slightly useless, as he had no plan whatsoever.

"Now, I don't wanna dampen your spirits, but I have no plan...but if we get the other minorities and the non-Supremacist families behind us, then we can overturn the oppression we suffer in our daily lives". John observed the looks on every single face in the room and noted that the glint of hope in their eyes hadn't diminished, to which he let out a relieved smile.

"So, you want us to go around town and speak with the main groups that are against the Supremacist's ways, and get them to rebel against the Supremacists despite the consequences if anything goes wrong?" Truth challenged, obviously thinking hard about this revolution.

"Well, if they have hope and belief, maybe a bit of determination, then they are welcome to join us. And we could set up a meeting in one of the town council's meeting rooms with the stuff we have on Ted, and have everyone involved come in and discuss plans" Cody said, stroking Court's hair before he sent a look at John and walked hand in hand out of the room with Court.

The rest of the group registered this as Court not wanting to end up crying in front of the whole group, or maybe just an intimate, touching moment between the two lovebirds.

"So, I think we should try to reach out to anybody - and I mean anybody - who stands up against Orton, Ted or any Supremacists. So, if you see them, talk to them" John said, smiling a knowing smile that was shared with the people in the room, most likely because of the obvious feelings the exiting duo had for each other.

"Should we give everybody a minority to speak with?" Phil asked, thinking that it would be more successful and so much faster if they did it that way.

John thought this over for a second, before concluding that it would be better this way. "Yeah, that seems like it would work" He responded with a big smile before going back into his silent thought process. "So, who wants to speak with who...?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other room, Cody and Court were having a gentle conversation about pointless stuff, some of it relevant and some of it not, but all of it covered in a atmosphere of comfort and relaxation, a feeling that neither person could get bored around the other, no matter what they spoke about.

"Is Ty okay?" Cody asked, his tone almost casual as the two of them just held each other in a relaxed but affectionate embrace despite the serious topic of conversation.

"He's asleep in the other room" Court muttered, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Cody gave her a questioning look, wondering where she meant before she continued. "He's covered in the blankets near the two mattresses, he has problems sleeping so as well as Ted's degrading behaviour, he was exhausted, so now he'll be asleep for more than a few hours".

Cody nodded as she spoke, taking in every word and not wanting to press her too much as she was emotionally fragile at the moment. "Can I ask you something?" She asked after a few moments of blissful silence.

"Sure, anything you want" He replied with a small, happy smile.

"Where's Evan?"

Cody suddenly grew tense as he debated whether to tell Court how Evan had reacted to the revealation about Ty's situation with Ted. After a few minutes of silence, Court asked again, and Cody had to answer truthfully, as he saw no point in lying.

"He thought Ty was willingly sleeping with Ted" Cody said, sounding far more blunt then he wanted to, but he couldn't help the matter of fact way he had said it, as it was that simple.

"What? So he thinks Ty was playing with his emotions. Where is he?" Court asked, clearly upset at this news.

"He ran off before John had a chance to explain but I'm guessing he's gone home. Don't worry, he'll come around!" Cody reassured her, hoping that she would fall back into their relaxed state so that they could just chill out with each other for a little longer.

"Yeah, for Ty's sake, I hope so. He really likes Evan" Court muttered, a small smile gracing Cody's features as he thought about how much Evan liked Ty back.

"Court, can I ask _you_ something?" Cody asked, referring to her earlier question.

"Didn't you just?" Court teased, before turning her head to smile at Cody, waiting for his question.

"Are we official now?" Cody asked, a deeply sincere tone edged in his voice.

"As official as we'll ever be" Was Court's answer, and the two fell back into their calm, relaxed embrace, thinking of nothing but their loved ones...

* * *

In the other room, the group had just assigned a person for each minority and were now going over it to make sure they all knew their roles.

"So, Truth can talk to the black people, Cody and Court with the Latinos, and me and Phil will try to cover everyone else" John said, everyone nodding in understanding with small smiles on their faces.

"What about Kofi, Ty and Evan, won't they be back soon?" Phil asked, a thought that had evaded the rest of the people the whole time they'd been discussing their delegated groups.

"Well, I guess Kofi can help Truth, and Evan and Ty can help out if they want, but I think Ty's going to be off school for a few days" John answered, a small frown marring his features as he thought about what the smaller boy went through day after day at the hands of the enemy.

Suddenly, a loud yawn was heard from the left of them, and they all jumped, even Truth, as they gaped at the movement inside the bundle of blankets on top of the mattresses in the left corner of the room.

"What the hell?" Phil screamed, reaching for a glass bottle as the three of them slowly crept closer to the thing in the sheets. They had only made three steps when a head of blonde hair poked out of the covers, clearly dazed and confused.

"Oh, hey guys" Ty said, offering a small smile which contrasted with how weak he looked. His face was pale and his eyes looked pained as he blinked to keep himself alert to what was going on around him.

John couldn't help the strong sympathy he felt for the smaller boy, as he looked at how weak and tired he was physically, and he let a smile grace his features despite the bubbling anger he felt towards Ted and the sadness he felt for the other boy.

"Hey Ty. How's it going buddy?" John offered, sounding similar to a parent addressing a small child after an operation.

"Weird...it's like a bad high. My head kills and I keep having nightmares and stuff which makes sleep impossible" Ty answered, his face - drained of colour - still offering a small smile at the company he was in.

"Well, we hope you get better man. We're starting a little revolution over here" John said, letting out an infectious laugh that the other three soon joined him with.

"It's about time...w-where's Evan?" Ty asked, clearly disappointed and sad that Evan wasn't with them as he wanted to apologise to Evan for his bluntness earlier. The other three just looked at each other, not wanting to explain it to the clearly tired boy, as they didn't want to dampen his already sad mood.

They were, however, saved when Court and Cody entered the room, breaking the awkward silence that had settled in the room.

"Ty, go. to. bed. You need sleep" Courtney instructed, smiling at her friend despite being slightly agitated that he hadn't achieved proper sleep again. She sometimes wondered if he ever slept for more than six hours each day.

"It's not my fault, they woke me up" Ty said, pointing at the other group with mock accusation lacing his voice, just about penetrating the weak quality of his usually soft vocals.

"I think you'll find that we did nothing of the sort. But I guess we'd better get back to school, we probably missed Religous Studies, but anything else and we'll be in serious shit" Phil joked, bringing on a chorus of laughter around the room as they all agreed that RS was pointless.

"We all hope you recover quickly Ty, but don't rush it, okay?" John asked, realising that he had a protective soft spot for the other boy.

"I'll be fine. Just don't let anyone else get hurt, and tell Evan that I'm sorry" Ty said back, smilnig at the group as all but he exited. They all waved on their way out, except Court, who was going to be there all day to make sure he did as he was told.

Outside the group looked worried but relieved that Ty was okay, and they were in high spirits as the revolution loomed large on the horizon for them, nothing could get worse, and from here it was uphill.

"I'll come by at the end of school, okay?" Cody whispered to Court as the two teens shared a goodbye kiss before they split apart and Cody walked off into the woods. Courtney sighed contently, not knowing whether to be happy or sad about the situation with Ted and Ty and how it had escalated. All she knew was, things were going up for the group, _"and that's good enough for me..."_


	9. The Recruitment Process

_**New Dominion**_

_**Random thought: Does anyone else have a strong dislike for hipsters? :P **_

_**Thank-you to everyone who reviews, alerts and favourites, you don't know how much inspiration can be created with a few small words! **_

_**Warnings: Fighting, some awful language that shouldn't be used in any context by anyone really. If it offends you, then don't read it. **_

_**Chapter Nine: The Recruitment Process**_

"I don't know if this is going to work, Punk" John said to Phil as they were walking down the school's corridors. They'd all decided to wait out the rest of the week before they started with their plans. And here they were, at lunch time on Monday, looking for people who weren't supremacists, which was like finding a needle in a haystack and with the same danger; if word spread to Orton and Dibiase that they were talking to people about the Supremacy, they'd be in trouble or even in jail.

"It's our only hope at this point" Phil responded. John looked up at him and winced at the big, purple bruise around his eye, as far as he knew, Phil had got into a fight, which wasn't unheard of around these parts but that was just another reason to stand up for themselves.

What John didn't know was that Phil's dad had given his son that black eye in one of his drunken rages, which was a common occurrence in the Brooks household.

"I guess..." John trailed off, feeling as if they were already failing in their plan. The Supremacy was just too strong here.

They were on the verge of giving up when they turned a corner to see three people standing next to the school's art gallery, which was basically a sanctuary for one Jeffery Nero Hardy.

"You shouldn't be painting anything about peace, freak!" A heavy set man shouted before kicking Jeff in the ribs so hard that he coughed and spluttered on the floor.

"Batista, let's get out of here!" Ted Dibiase called as he walked out of the Art Gallery. It didn't take long for Phil and John to understand what they were doing, or had done and they were soon running over to Jeff's aid.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!" John shouted, stepping in between Batista and Jeff, who lay still on the floor, as if any movement would cause him pain.

"What does it look like? We're just teaching this Arts freak a lesson" Dibiase said, as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

"You can't just beat someone up just because they express themselves!" Phil shouted, squaring up to Dibiase who had a bit more muscle but much less fighting experience.

"Oh, no, I can. You see, we run this town, so whatever we think goes against our beliefs needs to be erased as soon as possible" Dibiase said with his trademark smirk plastered on his face. Batista nodded in agreement as John felt a new wave of disgust rise up inside him for the boy stood opposite him.

"What about what you do with Ty, surely being gay is against your beliefs?" John shouted as the other two went to walk away. Dibiase's head snapped around so quickly that John thought it would break, but he soon caught the anger and violence in Dibiase's eyes and kept them locked with his own.

"I'm not gay, that little fag just loves to be on his knees" Dibiase said, his smirk now full of evil as his anger faded. Batista burst out laughing behind him before John grabbed Dibiase by the collar and threw him against the wall behind him.

John had no time to react as Batista dump tackled him, sending both boys to the floor.

John instinctively shielded his face with his hands, but was caught with a few punches to his abdomen and ribs by Batista, before the bigger man was knocked over by a lethal kick from Phil, who he hadn't bothered to notice behind him.

Phil pulled John up and they stood there, John panting from Batista's beating as Dibiase and Batista walked off. "You'll pay for this Cena, you'll pay for this!" Dibiase shouted as they went out of sight, sending a chill up John's spine.

"Nice kick, Punk" John said before the two knelt down beside Jeff, who was still on the floor.

"You okay, Jeff?" John asked, bringing his hand to Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff slowly looked up, a look of gratitude on his face before looking over his shoulder, he visibly flinched and a look of great loss came across his face as he took in the remains of his art work.

"Thanks for the help, guys..." He trailed off, eyes glued on the room full of torn up and burned canvases. His paintings weren't even recognisable.

"We're really sorry about your paintings, Jeff. But we'd like to proposition you with something that will guarantee that things like this will never happen to you, or anybody else, again" Phil said, John nodding with him. Jeff shot them both looks of bewilderment before realising that they were serious.

"You guys are serious, aren't you?" Jeff asked looking at both of them as seriousness oozed from them. "Where do I sign up?"

* * *

At the other end of the school, Cody and Court were approaching the gang of Latinos that always hung out next to the trees on the other side of the sports field. Courtney was unsure whether these people would help them, but then Cody had brought up that one of them had helped him with Dibiase last week. The two walked hand in hand over the sports field toward the Latinos, a sign of their new relationship, but also a sign of unity.

"I don't know, Cody" She whispered as they approached the Latinos usual hang out spot. Cody could see the two people who had attacked Barrett and Dibiase last week as well as three others.

"They'll be fine; they must hate Orton and Dibiase as much as we do" Cody whispered back, literally seconds before they were noticed by a guy who wore a bandanna on his head and was absolutely HUGE, easily towering over the two of them, who started to feel intimidated.

"What beings you here, _chico_?" The big man asked Cody, as he wasn't rude to women.

"We wanted to talk to you about a plan we came up with" Cody said, a smile on his face as he squeezed Court's hand.

"What kind of plan?"

"A plan to put a stop the oppression we are all given each and every day" Cody stated, gaining everybody in the group's attention. The rest of the Latinos walked up to them, all intrigued by what they had heard, especially because Cody had made it loud and clear that they were serious.

Among the group were the boy Cody knew as Homocide, Carlito and Primo Colon and their cousin, Epico. Cody also noticed two of them had stayed back, both looking a lot more hostile towards them than the rest. The big man followed his gaze and gave him a small smile. "Don't mind Hunico and Camacho, they're always angry".

"So, guys, what do you think, te gusta or _no_?"


	10. Evan's Back

_**New Dominion**_

_**Thank-you to everyone who reviews, alerts and favourites, you don't know how much inspiration can be created with a few small words! **_

_**I need characters to be on the good guys' side people! So, give me people in your review who you'd like to see and I will pick them if I like them! **_

_**Warnings: Fighting, some awful language that shouldn't be used in any context by anyone really. If it offends you, then don't read it. **_

_**Chapter Ten: Evan's Back. **_

"So, who have we got so far?" Truth asked at lunch the next day as the group sat around their usual table in the lunch hall. Currently, the group consisted of Cody, John, Phil, Court and himself. Their numbers seemed slim, but with the additions of Kofi and Ty, who were both off of school due to 'accidents' and the people who would hopefully support them, their numbers were due a big increase. There was also Evan, but he'd been off from school for a week.

"Well, me and John boy talked to one Jeff Hardy the other day, he seemed happy enough to be on our side. Anyone else?" Phil said, turning to look at Cody and Court, who were holding hands underneath the table and sitting with stupid smiles on their faces.

"We talked to some Latinos" Court answered, her head on Cody's shoulder, who continued for her.

"They seemed up for it, and they weren't as intimidating as we first thought".

"So that's, what, five people?" John asked, his face contorted in thought as he tried to think of how many Latinos he knew that went to this school. There was Homocide, Primo, Epico and Carlito - the Colons, and some other big guy. He didn't know any of them that well, but if they were as up for it as Cody had said, then he'd gladly take them on board.

"Erm...8, if you count those two other guys" Cody said, trying to remember their names.

"What two other guys?" Phil asked, curious.

"I can't remember, but they looked like real street thugs if you ask me" Cody answered, a frown taking the place of his loved-up smile. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"So that's six then?" Phil said, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah, dependent on those two other guys" Court said with a small smile. She felt a bit awkward with her new friends as they all knew each other so well, but they were all nice people, not to mention she had the cutest boyfriend ever.

"Okay, that's pretty good for one day!" John said, genuinely pleased with the feedback he had received. They were still waiting on Kofi to come back so that Truth had help if things turned nasty when they went recruiting, and there must be other people who didn't stand for racism and pointless hatred.

"Yeah, but there's a lot of brainless racists out there being recruited every day through fear, so we're going to have to move fast if we want to have a chance in overturning their reign" Phil said, a few of them nodding along in agreement and the rest seemingly put down by such a negative point.

"Hey guys!" A voice called and they all looked up from Phil to see the rainbow-haired Jeff Hardy standing with a tray of food and a big smile. John quickly nudged Truth and told him to move and Jeff sat between the two.

"Hey Jeff, what's up man. I thought you didn't eat in here at lunch?" John asked, he'd never seen the boy in the lunch hall before, not that he wasn't glad that the group were meeting him so soon.

"Oh, well I was talking to Evan Bourne and he said you guys ate here, and I wanted to talk to you so I came down" Jeff said, still smiling despite the table-sized ocean of shocked faces. Evan was back?!

"Evan? He's back? Where?!" John asked, jumping out of his seat and standing up, as did Phil and Truth. Cody did the same but held a hand out to a conflicted-looking Court.

"He's in my gallery right now, you wanna go see him?" Jeff offered, slightly confused about the way everyone seemed shocked at Evan's arrival.

"Of course!" John exclaimed, barely containing himself as the group filed out of the lunch hall.

* * *

Evan Bourne didn't know why he had turned up to school today. Maybe it was the constant boredom of being at home, maybe it was because of the fact that his parents must be getting suspicious after him pulling sickie's all week, or maybe he was just tired of not facing his friends. Whatever it was, he was back and he was grateful to see Jeff Hardy at the front desk of the school when he arrived because it gave him a place to hide, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

This proved to be true when the rest of his group of friends filed in through the door, led by Jeff Hardy.

"Evan!" Cody exclaimed, shock clear in his voice. It was as if he wouldn't believe Evan was back until he saw it for himself. If he was honest, Evan expected a more hostile reception, but he did feel the ice-cold glare from the only girl in the room. Apart from that, he was glad that almost all of his friends were here to greet him. _Almost_ all of them.

As the rest of the room circled Evan in an unorchastrated group hug (apart from Jeff, who just stood there grinning), Court slipped out of the room, not even voicing the excuse that she was going to check on Ty before making her way onto the school's sports field and out of sight in the trees.

Apart from Cody asking where Court had gone, Evan was glad for the happy atmosphere surrounding him, his friends forming a happy bubble to cover him from the various dangers of the outside world. It was until John dropped a bombshell that the happiness lasted.

"I don't know how to tell you this..._but _we may have started an uprising of sorts" John said, sounding not too sure about the idea himself. This shook Evan, and he gave John a look that said _'Have you lost your mind?!'_

"You're kidding, right?" Evan asked, gaining a confused look and a shake of the head from John. "You do realise that this will most likely get us killed?! We're only been targets to the people in school but the other people, they're...they're so much worse!"

"Evan, calm down. We've only just started it, but it will work, I promise" John said, looking over his shoulder and nodding at Jeff to shut the door. "Besides, we've recruited Jeff and some Latinos to the cause" He finished with a smile.

"Oh...well, I still don't like the idea of giving us bigger targets on our backs than we normally do" Evan said, shaking his head. He'd only been gone a week and his friends had turned insane.

"Look. It's necessary for us if we want to escape from the pointless hate and bullying we all go through almost every day here. Don't you want to change things?" Truth explained, ever the voice of reason.

Nodding his head in reluctant agreement, Evan appeared swayed, despite the evident danger this plan would cause for all of them.

"So, it's settled then. We're going to hold a meeting in Ty and Court's..._home _when Kofi is back. Until then, if any of us see anything - like bullying or anything, we help the person and talk to them about the idea. Speaking of Court, where is she?" Cody said, his face frowning at the absence of his new girlfriend.

"Why do you care about Court so much?" Evan said, his tone teasing.

"Because...she's my girlfriend!" Cody announced happily, realisation that Evan didn't know. They all noted how easily Cody was falling for her, but nobody said anything because it would most probably upset him.

Evan's eyes bulged but a smile remained on his face. Despite the fact that he'd only been gone a week, _things had changed._


	11. Phil's Girl

_**New Dominion**_

_**Thank-you to everyone who reviews, alerts and favourites, you don't know how much inspiration can be created with a few small words! **_

_**I need characters to be on the good guys' side people! So, give me people in your review who you'd like to see and I will pick them if I like them! So far I've got MCMG (Sabin and Shelley), Tyson Kidd, Justin Gabriel, The Pope, Austin Aries and Devon on the good guys' team. Kid Kash and Gunner are Nazi's, but I am open to suggestion. **_

_**Warnings: Fighting, some awful language that shouldn't be used in any context by anyone really. If it offends you, then don't read it. **_

_**Chapter Eleven: Phil's Girl. **_

"He's not that bad, I'm sure he doesn't know about Ty's injuries" Cody said, trying to calm Court down after she had unleashed one hell of a rant on him. He didn't like the amount of cursing or that it was directed at one of his best friends, but all he wanted was calm.

"Well, why don't you tell him?" She shot back, obviously still angry. The two had met up after school in what was now christened 'The Shack' and the conversation had turned into an argument.

"I still don't understand why you're so angry about it" Cody said, now slightly angry because his girlfriend wouldn't drop the subject.

"Because! Ty...he feels like Evan doesn't want anything to do with him" She explained, her anger fading slightly.

"Evan doesn't know! How many times? He was upset that Ty was having sex with Ted and he couldn't face the embarrassment, especially because Ty seemed to want nothing to do with him on the same day, he just jumped to conclusions is all" Cody said, standing up and out of her grasp.

"Again, just tell him" She said, anger still clear in her voice as she glanced over at her sleeping friend. He was getting better, but all he seemed to do was sleep nowadays.

"Fine. Look, I'll see yo tomorrow, okay? My Dad's gonna wonder where I am" Cody said, kissing her on the cheek before exiting the shack and running off into the evening air.

"Be careful, there's a storm coming!" She called, but he was already gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Phil's attempts at hiding from his father had failed. Again.

"Listen here, you little bastard. I do NOT have an alcohol problem!" His father shouted, dragging him by his shirt and throwing him on the floor. Phil scrambled on the floor and got up just in time to miss the right hand of his father's. He was now cornered by the window and had no way of escaping this beating.

"Please! Why do you do this?!" Phil shouted, dodging a drunken swing from his father again. After dodging another that seemed to unbalance his dad, an idea formed in Phil's head. This time, he was going to swing back.

Without hesitation, Phil made space for himself and unleashed a lethal kick to the side of his dad's face which took the older man down in one go, giving Phil the escape he needed.

Jumping over his dad on the floor, who failed to grab onto his son's legs, Phil yanked a jacket from the back of his door, put it on as he leapt down the stairs, and pulled the hood up as he ran out into the rain.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PRICK!" His father screamed but, by the time he had reached the door, Phil had run off into the rainy evening...

Phil had taken off to the right and had run for about ten minutes when he ran into someone. The two had been looking over their shoulders to check if their abusive father's were chasing them, and had not seen the other coming towards them.

They both hurtled to the ground and skidded along the wet surface, grazing their knees and hands.

"You IDIOT! You're gonna get me caught again!" The girl shouted at Phil, jabbing his chest with a finger. Phil looked up to glare at her, but only felt empathy as he stared into those wild, stormy grey eyes. He looked over her shoulder to see a man who looked around 40, and most probably had the same occupation as his own dad. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and the two started running.

"Is that your dad?" Phil shouted in the strong wind that came with the rain. It seemed to be getting worse and Phil had no idea where they could go to stay the night.

"Yeah, he's a fucking asshole. Why?" She asked aggressively, glancing over her shoulder to see the man a fair few paces behind the two.

"Mine's the same" He answered, before grabbing her hand again and forcing her to turn right with him and through an alleyway. It was a confusing place to live, as every house and street seemed the same, but he had no destination planned, only the danger if they didn't keep running.

"Look, I'm not going back there. But we need to find somewhere to stay, do you know anybody who would let us stay at their's?" She asked, her eyes frantic as they continued to run, the rain now lashing down on the two of them.

An idea seemed to click in Phil's head, not that he'd be able to sleep tonight anyways. But, almost two hours later, they ended up in the forest behind the school's sports field. Phil pounded on the door three, four, five times. It took another four thunderous bangs before a tired looking blonde stood in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Ty, can we come in?" Phil asked, a small smile on his face.

"Sure, make yourself at home" Ty said, a small smile behind his tired face before he yawned and stepped aside to let the two in. "Why are you running about in the rain at this time?" He asked once they were in the shack.

"We erm...we had family problems and had nowhere else to go" Phil said, his expression emotionless. The girl he was with just stood to the side, smiling politely at Ty, who didn't seem too bothered about their sudden appearance.

"Oh, family problems, huh?" Ty responded, a knowing look on his face but not a smile. He then seemed to notice that the girl was somebody he didn't know, and then turned from her back to Phil. "Who's that?"

"Erm...I don't know actually. What did you say your name was?" Phil asked, both boys turning to the girl.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I didn't say anything did I? My name is Tammy, Tammy Williams" She said with a smile.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll go and wake up Court, but you guys can make yourselves at home" Ty said, before disappearing up the steps.

"Do they have clean water here?" Tammy asked, seemingly not impressed.

"Look, Tammy, I don't know you very well, but be grateful we have a roof over our heads. They must do though, because neither of them smell bad, and we can't go back there" Phil said, wondering if this girl was a good person or not.

"I didn't say I wasn't grateful. I just don't like being grungy all the time. Who's the boy?" She responded, smiling at him.

"That's Ty, he's...he's been through some stuff recently. I'd rather not talk about it" Phil explained, frowning.

"Looks like we're all victims of this hellish town" Tammy stated, sighing.

"Not for long" Phil muttered, praying to God that this uprising was successful.


	12. Not Your Average School Morning

_**New Dominion**_

_**Thank-you to everyone who reviews, alerts and favourites, you don't know how much inspiration can be created with a few small words! Oh yeah, and this chapter sucks, sorry!**_

_**Warnings: Fighting, some awful language that shouldn't be used in any context by anyone really. If it offends you, then don't read it. **_

_****__**Chapter Twelve: Not Your Average School Morning.**_

"So...they just turned up last night during the storm?" Cody asked Court the next morning, having been worried about his girlfriend's safety during the storm. Afterall, the shack stood little chance against the level of maliciousness nature could have.

"Yup. Not to mention they woke Ty up, _again_!" She said bitterly. She'd been furious last night when Ty had woken her up, not at him particularly, but at the fact she was being woken up. Ty had proceeded to explain what was happening and the two had to deal with Phil and Tammy, who was a complete stranger.

"I thought he was getting better?" Cody said, glancing over his shoulder at The Shack. The couple was sat outside on a towel-covered log, which wasn't the most comfortable thing to sit on.

"He is getting better, but his sleeping pattern is practically backwards. And I don't want him going back to school..." She trailed off, mumbling the last bit so that Cody wouldn't catch on, but he did.

"He'll have to go back eventually" He said.

"I know that...it's just, what if we're not there and Ted grabs him? It's not like anyone else would stand up to him" She said, her eyes tearing up slightly at the thought.

"Look, I promise somebody will be there to protect him at all times. And I think you're forgetting that we have more people on our side now" He reassured her, so much so that she leaned her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh.

"Eurgh, just kiss already!" A familiar voice called from behind them. Glancing over their shoulders, the couple smiled as Ty stood there, balancing himself by leaning against the side of the shack.

"Hey buddy" Cody said with a smile, nobody could tell why, but Ty had become like the child of the group, the one they all spoke to with a smile and some delicacy.

"Hey Cody" He said tiredly, despite the fact that his hair was as vibrant as usual.

"Why are you up so early?" Court asked, rather bluntly.

"Well, those two have this love-hate thing going on already, and I figured I'd be able to chill out here, but obviously you guys are going all Twilight on us, so I might go and get dressed for school" He said, a weak smile on his face before he walked off. Both of them noticed the sad look in his eyes but didn't say anything until they were sure he was out of earshot.

"Maybe all this couple's stuff _is_ annoying".

* * *

"I'm just saying, why drag me here in the middle of the night without any clothes!" Tammy shouted as her argument with Phil escalated, it had started out as a little joke and now they were on the verge of throwing stuff at each other.

"Would you stop shouting? I probably saved your life!" Phil shot back, jumping out of his chair.

"Would you both just _shut the fuck up_? GOD!" Ty screamed as he walked past the two of them and into another room, slamming the door behind him.

"What's up his ass?"

"Are you making fun of him for being gay now? That's really low".

"You are such a jackass!" Tammy said, throwing her hands up in the air with a chuckle before exiting the room via the back door. She really couldn't tell if she liked Phil or despised him, or maybe it was both...

Smiling to himself, Phil set about finding the shower.

* * *

"I don't even know any black guys that go to this school" Truth muttered as he walked to school with Kofi, for the first time in what seemed like a year.

"Well, we're gonna have to find some" Kofi said, happy to be going back to school.

"I guess we could just look. It's not like we're the only two black dudes in the whole town, is it?" Truth asked rhetorically.

"Well, we live in a 'hood', and there are many other black families here" Kofi said.

"But how many of them actually go to the same school as us?" Truth asked again, not seeing Kofi's point.

"Yes, but maybe they don't have to go to our school to be involved?" Kofi said, trying to get Truth to see his point. He thought he had succeeded when a look of realisation set on his good friend's face. Or at least he thought he had.

"What ae you implying?"

* * *

"I'm just saying; maybe we should be less risky" Cody said to John. John's parents had almost caught on to their arrangement this morning as while Cody had been in the shower, John's mother had found and asked John why the shower was on. It had led to John saying he'd left it on, which his mother seemed to believe.

"Well, they're going on leave soon, so we won't have to make up any more cover-up stories" John pointed out, putting on a shirt he had lying on his bed. It was his usual football jersey, jean shorts and hat routine, but even John knew it worked on him.

Having just ironed their clothes for the next two days, the two were now going to have some breakfast and brush their teeth before leaving for school.

"You want any cereal in particular, Codeman?" John asked, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, how about some...fruity pebbles?" Cody said, his smile turning to a full-on grin before he finally burst into a short fit of laughter. Narrowing his eyes, John entered the kitchen. It was a long-running joke between the group of friends which always seemed to be forgotten - to John's relief - before somebody brought it back up again.

"Shut up!" John said as he grabbed a box of _Krave_ from the cupboard that contained various cereals. The joke hard started out after John's twelfth birthday party when, after a sleepover with himself; Cody, Evan and Truth, John's three friends had raided his cupboards, along with him, and they'd found the childhood cereal they'd all grown out of. The joke was always a comeback by one of his friends, especially when they couldn't be bothered to argue.

Pouring _himself_ some cereal (as Cody was now below his help), John wondered what else he could accomplish this week...

* * *

"Calm down, Tyler, nobody is going to attack you" Ty muttered under his breath as he walked the halls of the school, earlier than he usually would. He was a bit scared that every time he turned a corner he'd bump into Ted or Orton, but as of yet, it hadn't happened.

Humming a song to himself, Ty began to walk more freely, feeling as if all of the worries and fears he'd had all morning were silly and immature. That was, until, he turned into Jeff Hardy's art gallery, (where Court had told him to go before school).

"Well...didn't expect to see you here" A voice said from behind Ty, frightening him into turning around to see who it was.

And suddenly, one of his fears from earlier was standing right in front of him.


	13. Fight!

_**New Dominion**_

_**Thank-you to everyone who reviews, alerts and favourites, you don't know how much inspiration can be created with a few small words. I just realised I wrote Cody as being at the shack and at John's house in one morning. Let's just say the bit with Cody and John was before the bit with Court and Cody ;D **_

_**Anyways, I hope this chapter is better than the last one!**_

_**Warnings: Fighting, some awful language that shouldn't be used in any context by anyone really. If it offends you, then don't read it. **_

_****__**Chapter Thirteen: Fight!**_

"Oh, it's you" Ty said, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice. "I had wondered where you'd run off to".

"I could say the same thing about you" The other person replied, his face as straight as Ty's, no emotion showing on either of their faces, except their eyes, which both showed a small, hidden sadness. They stood there for a while, crystallised-blue looking into hazel until the door opened and they both averted their gaze.

"Evan. Ty...? Nice to see you in school" John (Cena) said as he walked through the door. "Is Cody with Court?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I left the love birds like twenty minutes ago" Ty said, smiling at John. He was a really nice person, just full of positivity.

"Yeah, he texted me saying so. Anyways, what's on the agenda today?" John asked, changing the subject.

"School" Evan answered, the two friends chuckling as Ty just stood there, not wanting to join in the humour because he was still angry with Evan. Or disappointed.

"Erm...I'm just gonna go..." Ty said, before walking out of the group's new safe-haven.

Making sure that Ty had indeed gone, John turned back to Evan with a sympathetic look.

"You two should really talk" He suggested, his eyes locked on Evan's, who quickly looked away.

"Thanks for the interest in my love life, John, but I can deal with this without you" Evan said harshly before storming off.

John just stood in the Art Gallery, wondering if girls were this bad with relationships...

It seemed like everyone else was finding a girlfriend, or a significant other - in Evan's case - and he did feel like he could use the extra support. Sure, Cody was a great friend and everything, but, as of the last few weeks all of his attention had been on Court. Then again, Cody did seem genuinely happy, so maybe he did need someone.

* * *

Cody and Court had taken a leisurely walk around the forest before going to school, and were in the best of moods when they arrived at the open back doors of the school.

Of course, being that it was their school, it would never last.

"What's wrong, queers, feel sick?" A voice mocked somebody, surrounded by a chorus of laughs. There must have been two or three of them, and the couple could only guess who the group was victimizing.

"Look: Two queers in a pod!" The person quipped again, followed by another chorus of laughter. As they turned the corner, their walking pace quickening by the second, the two weren't surprised to see Ted Dibiase stood there. And of course, Ty and Evan were on the receiving end, with Bully Ray, Randy Orton and a conflicted-looking girl on Orton's arm.

"Would you creeps just bug off for a second?" Court shouted as she and Cody approached the group, their formely-locked hands now strides apart.

"Oh, look. If it isn't your fairy Godmother, huh queer boy?" Ted said, prodding Ty with his shoe.

Now, as many times as she'd heard the expression before, only now did Court understand the phrase '_Expect the unexpected_'.

It happened in a millisecond; from Ted standing above the two cowering boys, to a sudden movement, to Ted holding his face in shock, and then anger burning in the egotistic Dibiase's eyes.

"What the fuck was that?!" He spat at Ty, who stood defiantly, his fist having met its target as Ted clutched his chin.

The rest of them just stood there in shock, even Orton and Bully Ray were shocked. Ty had just punched Ted, and he wasn't backing down. Looking across the sea of faces, Court mentally noted that the 'girl on Orton's arm' seemed to perk up at this, a smile of amusement on her face.

The two locked eyes for a second, long enough for the girl to wink at Court before they both went back to what was happening.

Before she knew what had happened, Ty was being held up against the wall, one of Dibiase's muscular arms holding him up as the other swung back.

"Get off of him!" Evan shouted, running at Ted. Only for Orton to grab the smaller boy, arms flailing, like a lion catching a small bird. "Let. Me. go!" Evan struggled, but it was no use.

"I'd drop him if I were you" A voice said from behind them, before the person passed the inactive people in the group in a flash, his hair flowing behind his hair. It was Kofi, with Truth running up behind him.

As if only hearing what Kofi had said just then, Dibiase turned towards the voice, and received a wild kick to the face, sending him off of his feet and onto the floor.

Orton went to lunge at Kofi, only to be blindsided by Truth, who tackled the other boy to the ground before laying in a few punches.

Like a pig waking up from his slumber, Bully Ray sprung to action, running straight for Kofi, only for Ty to hold a leg out, just as Kofi jumped up in the air, and for Ray to tumble to the floor with a shuddering impact. He cried out as he landed, clutching his knee, but the group couldn't care less, as they all ran for their sanctuary.

"Thanks for that, Kofi" Ty said, grateful as the others lagged behind. It was Ty and Kofi at the front, with Cody, Evan, Truth and Court scattered around behind them as they all ran for the Art Gallery.

As soon as they arrived, they almost ran into the rest of their friends, (Namely Jeff and John), before turning on their heel.

"Trouble with Orton?" John guessed, as the other bent over, tired from their run.

Footsteps followed and, soon enough, Orton, his girl, who John recognised from his English class, and Dibiase stood there, glowering at the group who dared defy them. Sure, stuff had gone down in the past, but now, they were much stronger.

"You bastards and bitches are in for it. Especially you, you filthy -" Ted declared nastily, only to be cut off by John.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do; there's a lot more of us right here than there are of you?" John mocked, adding insult to injury. The injury being the already-showing bruise on Ted's chin. It was already swelling.

The two boys just snarled but the girl, possibly their voice of reason, whispered something to Randy, before the boy nodded in agreement and spoke to Ted, ignoring the other kids.

"It's not worth our time, Ted. Let's leave these losers to their pathetic lives and get cleaned up" Randy said, his voice hinting at disappointment. However, the whole group's eyes were on the girl, who just winked again, this time with a smile, as Randy spoke.

"Yeah, whatever" Ted muttered, before pushing past his comrades.

"Thank you" Court mouthed at the girl, wondering why anybody with sense was hanging out with those goons before the trio walked away from the group.

"That was awesome! Seriously, Kofi, you were awesome!" Ty praised as Kofi just smiled happily.

"You were good too man, I didn't know you packed a solid punch" Kofi replied before the two boys fist-bumped.

"I can't believe they actually backed down. Who was that girl...?" John asked, confused. He definitely remembered her from somewhere.

"Anyways" The leader continued. "Let's get back to business".


	14. Meeting Angie

_**New Dominion**_

_**Thank-you to everyone who reviews, alerts and favourites, you don't know how much inspiration can be created with a few small words. So, I liked the last chapter, but I spent too long putting this one off, so it's probably going to be shite :P Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: Fighting, some awful language that shouldn't be used in any context by anyone really. If it offends you, then don't read it. **_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Meeting Angie.**_

"Erm. Why are we all here?" Evan asked, sitting with Cody and a few others in Ty and Court's shack, with a few chairs around them. It looked like a low-funded conference, and he felt awkward being here, especially because his and Ty's eyes kept meeting every now and then.

"It's our first meeting as a group" Phil put forward, swatting away a fly in front of him. Surprisingly enough, he and Tammy hadn't started arguing yet, but neither of them doubted that they would end up arguing before the night was over.

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Evan sagged into his bean-bag seat, ignoring the gaze he felt on him. He knew who was looking at him because he'd been sending those sly glances every now and then too, but Ty obviously wasn't good at sly looks.

All in all, there were already a few more people he recognised as new recruits, most noticeably a big Latino with a bandanna on his head, next to a smaller boy who looked much the same. They were sat on Cody's right, Evan being on his left.

Glancing around the room, Evan took in the people around him: at the front stood John, of course, next to him was Truth, who seemed to have found his brain after all these years, and the rest of them were sitting in a semi-circle in front of the two.

Ty and Court were on Evan's left, seemingly as far away as possible, with a few people Evan didn't recognise between them, then there was Jeff Hardy and then Kofi, who was sat next to Evan. To Evan's right sat Phil and Tammy, who were now bickering in hushed whispers, then two black guys Evan didn't recognise and a very fine boy who Evan recalled as Alex, and a friend of his.

"Who are we waiting for, anyway?" Cody asked John, who turned from his conversation with Truth to answer his friend.

"We told everyone to be here by eight and it's only fifty-seven minutes past seven, work it out yourself, Codeman" John answered, before turning back to Truth.

The two friends - and supposed leaders of the group - had been discussing how to run the meeting all week. Phil had helped them a little, but both John and Truth knew he was suffering emotional trauma, as he had just run away from home.

Right now, they were saying the names of the people they invited, glancing behind them to take attendance every few seconds, before turning back to each other. Everyone was here, as far as they knew - with a few of the minorities represented by one or two people - so the meeting could begin now.

"Right" John said, clapping his hands together to gain everyone's attention. All heads spun round, they obviously knew who their leader would be. "As you know, from the fact that you're here, all of us are tired of the racism, bullying and violence we have suffered for years at the hands of the Nazi children. Well, me and a few friends of mine are especially tired of it, and we want to make a difference" John said, pausing to see if there was any reaction. There was.

"You say you want to make a difference, but do you have any pre-planned methods of how to bring down the current rule of fear and discrimination?" Questioned a black boy with a loud and clear voice. John vaguely remembered Kofi saying he went by Pope, because his Dad was a minister at one of the local Churches.

"Actually, we have no idea. Which is why we came up with these meetings" John answered, sharing a pained look with Truth; they really hadn't thought this through at all.

"So what you're saying is, we're heading into war, without preparation or ammunition?" Questioned the smaller of the two Latinos, the one who stood up for Cody in his Maths class.

"At the moment, yes. But -" John began, only to be interrupted by the Pope guy again.

"And how can we trust you anyway? I don't even know you" He pointed out. The whole group felt their sense of hope falling, as fragile as a vase dropped from 30, 000 feet in the air towards concrete.

"That's exactly the point. Why not trust me?" John questioned, continuing before anyone could answer. "This is exactly why the Nazi families run this city: because we are _afraid_ to trust one another! That fear, good people, will hold us back, but, if we break through the boundaries that fear creates, and stand together, we could really make a difference" John finished, seeing flashes and traces of loyalty and faith in the eyes of every person in the room, some more than others.

"But we have to plan!" A random voice called out, somebody that John didn't recognise, he had a blonde streak going through his hair but no name sprung to John's mind as he looked at the kid. He could see the desperate hope - the kind that one grew to lust for after so many years of being let down - but it was clouded by fear and doubt, which was understandable.

"And they do have force" The small Latino pointed out, his voice calm as he was still looking attentively at John. They all were.

"True, but what we need is to get past our differences and our situation, and just put all of our energy and faith into this...this revolution" John responded, hoping that they would all agree and just help out; they couldn't afford to lose any people now.

"Wrong!" A voice called out, stepping out of the shadows. How had she got in?

"What you need to do, is to strike them were it hurts, take away their power, and I happen to know that there are elections coming up in a few months time, and that there is an empty slot for a second party open right now" The girl continued, most of the original group recognising her from earlier; it was the girl who had helped them out with Orton and Dibiase, the one that confused them all by winking at them earlier and smiling. But none of them knew her name.

As if thinking along those lines, John stepped closer to the girl, feeling as if the small shack they were in was a lot larger than it really was. "See, this is the kind of imagination that can make a difference" He said to the crowd, before tilting his head to stare the girl dead in the eye.

"Who are you, and why are you helping us?" Phil's voice cut through the awe-filled tension, asking the questions on everyone's minds. No doubt that they'd all seen her on Orton's arm at some point.

"I'm in John's English class, and I also have been abused by Orton and his gang on Nazi thugs" The girl responded, still staring eye-to-eye with John. "But you can call me Angie".


	15. Couple Talk, And Some Black Dudes

_**New Dominion**_

_**Thank-you to everyone who reviews, alerts and favourites, you don't know how much inspiration can be created with a few small words. So, I think the last one went well, and I apoplogise for the filler chapter, enjoy! ;D**_

_**Warnings: Fighting, some awful language that shouldn't be used in any context by anyone really. If it offends you, then don't read it. **_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Couple Talk, And Some Black Dudes.**_

"So...we wanted to know who's side your on?" John asked Ang, as the two stood outside. The rest of the original group were scattered around outside the shack, but they were all having their own conversations.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm on the good side" She answered, ever mysterious.

"That depends on which side you think is the good side" John challenged, hoping to find out which side she was on for sure. Ang smiled at him for saying that, before answering.

"Think of me as a mole in the system" She said.

"Okay then...won't Randy be suspicious if you start hanging around with us in school though?" John asked.

"That's why I'm the mole; I don't think Randy needs to know who's side I'm on" She answered, winking at John before pecking him on the cheek and walking off into the dark.

"Be careful!" He called, but she was already gone.

* * *

"Where are we going, again?" Evan asked as Cody led him through the forest, they'd only been walking a few minutes but he was suspicious.

"Just walking'" Cody said, failing to be sly.

"I know what you're doing, but I really don't want to talk to him" Evan said bluntly, before stopping himself and waiting for Cody to turn around.

"Oh, quit being a baby! He likes you, you like him, just fuck already!" Cody said, sighing, before pausing as if to question his own words. "Actually, don't fuck; I don't need to see that".

"And neither do I" A familiar voice said as Court and Ty approached, Ty seemingly as reproachful towards this idea as Evan was. The two met each other's eyes for a split second, before quickly glancing elsewhere.

"It is getting annoying. So...sort it out!" Court said, before linking arms with Cody and walking off into the trees.

The two stood there for a while, in silence, before Evan broke the ice.

"Why do you do those things with Ted?" He asked, not caring how personal of an issue this was.

"You say that like I have a choice..." Ty mumbled, looking up at the moon between the tree leaves.

"Do you think he's hot?"

"Ted? I did, when he kissed me and told me to keep it a secret, but then his own homophobia turned him into a monster, and he started being abusive..." Ty explained, not wanting to think about it.

Evan stood there, his mouth forming an 'o' shape as he processed Ty's words. _So they do have history..._

"And, when he...forces you...do you enjoy it?" Evan asked, mentally cursing himself for asking such rude and personal questions.

"I used to. When he'd take it slow and not hit me, but no, not for a year or so" Ty answered, his whole form now slumped in melancholy.

"Has he ever...?" Evan began, not being able to finish. Had it ever gone further than a blowjob?

"Not really" Ty began, reading Evan's mind."He did, one time, but he used a condom. Why do you think I take drugs?" The blonde boy asked, seemingly upset at revisiting the old memories.

"I never thought of it like that..." Evan trailed off, realising how selfish and insensitive he'd been.

"And that is why we aren't dating" Ty said, his gaze snatching away from the moon and landing on the floor as he stormed off into the trees. With a sigh, Evan headed in the opposite direction, heading home seemed like a good idea right now...

* * *

"So you're saying you will join us?" Kofi questioned as he, Truth, 'Pope' and another boy known as Devon walked back to their houses. Unsurprisingly, they all lived within two blocks of each other.

"If not out of hope, then out of desperation" Pope declared, Kofi noting how dramatic the boy seemed before Pope continued. "My mom has suffered abuse for years at the hands of those racist assholes".

"Amen to that!" Devon added as the four crossed the road into 'the hood'. It wasn't instant, but the lack of people on the streets (due to violence, no doubt) was indication enough.

"What about you, Devon?" Truth asked, curious about the other boys' experiences.

"They...t-they disabled my dad" Devon mumbled, anger burning in his eyes. Truth and Kofi exchanged glances before Kofi spoke.

"I'm sorry man...But that's what we want to prevent for future generations" He said, placing a comforting hand on Devon's shoulder.

"Don't be, it ain't your fault. You know that Bully kid?" Devon said, gaining nods from the other three boys. "Well, when we were in Elementary school, we were inseparable but, as soon as we get to middle school - just like that - I get ambushed by five white kids, and he's at the front of the group".

"Man...!" Pope exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Yeah. I'm up for this" Devon said, parting from the group. "I'll see you guys around".

"Call or meet up with us if you need anything. And I mean that, if anything happens, any attacks or enhanced abuse, call John and we'll be round in less than ten" Kofi said to the other boy, who nodded in acknowledgment of the offer before saying another "See ya" and walking down a street.

The trio of black boys walked for a few minutes in silence before Pope struck up conversation again.

"This is one fucked up world" He muttered, staring up at the night sky, as if for an answer.

"You got that right..."


	16. Ty and Evan

_**New Dominion**_

_**Thank-you to everyone who reviews, alerts and favourites, you don't know how much inspiration can be created with a few small words. So, I think the last one went well, and I apologise for the filler chapter, enjoy! ;D**_

_**Warnings: Fighting, some awful language that shouldn't be used in any context by anyone really. If it offends you, then don't read it. **_

_**Chapter 16: Ty and Evan. **_

It had been a long, unsuccessful week for the group, as they hadn't found anybody with the guts to take that second party spot for the upcoming elections. They had asked various adults but had yet to receive a positive answer. It seemed the whole city was ruled through fear.

"I don't even get how elections work!" Truth exclaimed, exasperated, as he and three others walked around tiredly, feeling as if their hopes and dreams had just been washed away.

"All I know is that, after all the campaigning is over and the votes are in, there is somebody sitting in the big chair in that pointlessly large city hall" Punk stated, trying to picture the face of their candidate after winning in a few months time.

"I'm not sure of our chances here" muttered Evan, who had been, reluctantly, brought along with the group today. It's not that he minded, in fact, he loved hanging out with his friends, it's just that he felt guilty for being so insensitive to Ty last week. In fact, he hadn't spoken to the blonde since then.

"Oh, shut up! That's the kind of attitude that will make us lose...what we need is a man of minorities, a man that's been oppressed in the same way that we have" John explained, glaring at Evan as the foursome continued their walk home.

"And where are we going to find this man?" Evan asked, feeling slightly bitter because of John's glare.

"If there is a God, then let's hope he's on our side" John said before storming off, the other three sharing looks before following him.

* * *

"So, what's the deal with you and that Evan kid?" Tammy asked Ty as the two sat, bored as hell, in the shack.

"I don't see how that's any of your business...but, I like him, a lot, and he seems to like me, even if he is an asshole" Ty explained, glaring at the door as evening turned to night.

"Did he upset you or something?" Tammy asked, curiously.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, but feel free to ask Phil when he comes back. Goodnight" Ty barked before exiting the room.

Tammy just sat there, more than confused, before turning back to the random magazine she was reading.

A few minutes later, Phil entered the shack, closing the door quietly behind him. "Are they asleep?" He whispered to Tammy, who smiled at him as he came over and sat down next to her. Hopefully the school wouldn't notice if a few of their chairs went missing.

"Ty just headed up...what's up with him and Evan?" She asked, ever nosy.

"Isn't that something you should talk to him about?" Phil said, obviously not comfortable speaking about it, as it wasn't his information to discuss.

"He said to ask you" She said simply.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable talking about it" Punk replied, feeling awkward.

"Is the mighty Phil Brooks awkward?" Tammy asked, in her most patronising and teasing tone.

"Whatever, I'm going to shower and go to bed" He stated before walking off.

Smiling to herself, Tammy knew that soon enough she would have him wrapped around her little finger in no time. The question was, what would she do with him when she succeeded?

Only time could tell.

* * *

"Would you just talk to me?" Evan asked with a sigh as he followed Ty around school the next day. He'd been texting and calling the other boy all weekend but hadn't received any response or acknowledgement whatsoever from the object of his affections. To add to this, Ty wa ignoring him.

"Please, just talk to me" Evan begged, pouting despite himself.

"Why should I even talk to you again?!" Ty shouted, turning to face Evan for the first time, with anger blazing in his eyes, but a passionate anger, like one you'd have with a lover or family member. Evan knew that kind of anger.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I was just angry with you!" Evan shouted back, tired of all this bickering.

"Why are you angry with me? Because I don't like being _forced_ to have sex with someone who holds power over me?!" Ty was all-out screaming now, and Evan was glad nobody was around to hear them. He hadn't even heard the bell go off for next class.

"Ty, would you just -" Evan said, trying to calm the other boy down but being interrupted by him.

"NO! And to add to how bad you made me feel, you didn't even think to comfort me!" Ty said, slamming his locker shut, mere inches from Evan's left hand.

_'This is going nowhere!_' Evan thought to himself, and felt his own impulses taking over as he placed a hand on either ide of Ty's head and kisses him. Ty grunts into Evan's mouth in protest but soon gives in and in seconds the two of them are full-on making out before a smooth and cocky voice interrupts them.

"Well, well, well queers; we have a bone to pick with you" Says the cool but sinister voice of Ted Dibiase Junior, Randy Orton flanked at his side. "You see, we're here to take what's ours, and you will have no choice in the matter".


	17. The Fallout

_**Chapter 17: The Fallout. **_

"W-what do you want?" Evan stuttered, fearing the slightly crazed glint in Dibiase's eyes.

"I already told you; I want what's mine. Some of that ass" Dibiase seemed to be furious on the inside, as his breathing was ragged. He lunged at Ty, attempting to grope him but Ty dodged Dibiase's arms and took off, pulling Evan with him.

"What the hell is wrong with that psycho?" Evan demanded as he and his boyfriend – if he could even call him that – sped down the school halls, searching for a place to hide, or, better yet, find a teacher to protect them.

They stopped running until they could hear footfalls behind them. The two quickly glanced over their shoulders, seeing the two more muscular boys hot on their tails. "Shit" the couple murmured in unison, before running again.

The two were breathing raggedly after a few minutes, their legs and chest protesting the movement of their limbs despite the adrenaline released in their immune system because of the stress and anxiety caused by the situation they were in, with two juvenile rapists matching their every footfall.

"No, _no_!" Ty shouted, slamming his fists on a pair of double-doors as he and Evan slowed down, a flight of stairs facing them.

"Ty, whatever they do to us, it doesn't change how we feel about each other, does it?" Evan asked, trying to meet the eyes of the boy he loved. Sure, the thought of 'love' seemed immature, but when you've been through a lot with someone and connected how Evan had with Ty, it was inevitable that they'd fall for each other.

Sagging in defeat, Ty placed a chaste kiss on Evan's lips, before a pair of bodies connected with both of theirs and they toppled into the stairs.

As his vision blurred, Evan heard Ty's screams of protest as a barrage of verbal insults were spewed from Dibiase's mouth. "You. Are. Mine. You slut" Dibiase said, struggling to keep hold of the physically weaker boy who was trying to slip free of his grace.

"Evan? Are you okay? Evan!" Ty shouted over to him, followed by a few muffled words, a hand obviously placing itself over the boy's mouth.

"Ty…?" Evan mumbled, dazed and confused. The world seemed really bright for some reason, but he couldn't see anything, as if his iris couldn't take in the light from the tacky school lights above him. Rationalizing this, Evan could tell that he'd taken a serious blow to the head, which would also explain how he felt like he'd faint at any moment.

"Randy, leave him here. I only want to play with this little slut" Dibiase smirked, footfalls and muffled protests following his words until they faded into silence.

Placing a curious hand on his pulsing head and feeling a wet patch amongst his raven locks, Evan tried to scream for help, but, inevitably, his world turned black before he could.

***Page Break***

When he was finally awoken, Evan was in a hospital bed, with his mother asleep beside his bed, dry tear tracks visible on her face as she had been wearing mascara when she took in the sight of Evan's battered body, laid out on a hospital bed with a bandage over his head.

"Mom?" Evan rasped out, his eyes fluttering as they took in the natural sunlight. At least he could see properly, that was a positive.

Reaching out a shaky hand to prod his mother, Evan was shocked by thoughts of his friends, Orton, Dibiase and, most importantly, Ty. "MOM!" he shouted, feeling the need to be cuddled right now, for all of his worries to settle down amongst his pounding headache.

"EVAN! Oh, thank God you're okay!" His mother screamed, her eyes watering instantly as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"Thanks mom" Evan murmured, feeling his own eyes watering.

"We were so worried about you! And all of your friends….I'm so glad you're okay!" She managed to verbalise between sobs.

"What happened to my friends, mom?" Evan demanded, although his fragile reality made it more of a choked question.

"They were here, they all seemed really upset about what happened but they all missed two days of school waiting for you to wake up and I had to be responsible, so I told them to go home" His mother answered, clinging tightly to him, as if he could slip back into a coma at any moment.

"Wait, what? I was asleep for two days?!" Evan asked, incredulously.

"Three days, honey. I'll call your father and tell him you're okay, do you want me to call any of your friends?" Mrs. Bourne offered, standing up and, rather reluctantly, walking towards the door.

"Can you call John and tell him to bring some of the guys?" Evan asked, offering a weak smile to his mother.

"Of course I will. Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" She said once more, coming back over to Evan and hugging his head to her stomach.

"Me too, mom. Me too" He murmured into his mother's slightly overweight stomach, hoping that a certain blonde was more than okay…

***Page Break***

"Dude, we are so relieved that you're okay. You don't even know how stressful and hopeless we felt seeing you out cold in this bed three days ago!" Punk said, the rest of the group either nodding or murmuring their agreements.

"Did anything happen in school?" Evan asked, pushing the thoughts of Ty to the back of his mind, in fear of bad news.

"Dibiase and Orton got suspended for a few weeks but, because neither you nor Ty could testify, they didn't get any legal sentences, the bastards!" Kofi said, a passionate fury rising in his eyes.

"They always get away with it, but that's what our struggle is about" Evan said, smiling despite the hate he felt for the two aforementioned individuals. "Have you made any progress in finding our political candidate?"

A communal silence fell across the room, with all of Evan's friends taking a similar uncomfortable stance, shifting from one foot to the next, as if the topic was awkward to touch upon.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?" Evan asked, curious as to the cause of the awkward shift in the atmosphere.

"Well, I really don't know how to explain all of this to you. We found our candidate, but in the worst of circumstances. It's Teddy Long" John spoke up, sitting down in the chair Evan's mother occupied hours ago.

"The school janitor? But what does that have to do with anything?!" Evan asked with the thought of Ty still evident in the back of his mind.

"He's been ridiculed and abused by the current system for years now, and he really hates Dibiase and Orton – almost as much as we do" John answered.

"And how did this all come about? I mean, he didn't just approach you about our underground revolution, did he?"

"No. It was kind of linked to what happened with you, Orton and Dibiase" Cody responded this time, trying to be blunt and avoid the elephant in the room.

"And where is Ty?" Evan asked, sensing this and wanting to stop the thought of the other boy from niggling away at the back of his mind.

"He's…recovering, from the psychological trauma" a familiar female voice answered, the crowd parting to show Court standing between them.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that…" Evan trailed off, his eyes watering at the thought of Ty suffering at the hands of Orton and Dibiase.

"You guys found him before they…right?" Evan asked, praying to whoever would listen that Dibiase hadn't had his way with Ty.

Shaking her head, Courtney reluctantly answered. "He found them after…it" She said, choosing her words carefully.

"Is he okay now?" Evan asked, fearing the answer.

Again, the guests in the room shook their heads in response. "He's gone into a downward spiral of drugs and depression. It's his defence mechanism against Dibiase's sexual assaults, to numb the pain away and just float" Court explained, close to tears.

"I thought you guys did drugs all the time?" Evan pointed out, lashing out at her because they'd all just let Ty go off the rails.

"Actually, a friend of mine convinced me to quit" She responded, alluding to Phil, who took this moment to do his typical crossed-arm pose, his tatted arms glinting in the sunlight.

"And you guys just decided to leave him on his own?" Evan sniped.

"No, Tammy's looking after him as we speak. That won't stop his substance abuse though" Phil commented, frowning.

"And what will?" Evan asked, still bitter that Ty had taken the path of self-destruction without Evan there to comfort him. All eyes looked back at him, silently answering the question left lingering in the air from the answer's lips.

"I don't see how it's possible for me to make him quit" Evan responded.

"He wasn't responding to any of us, but he spoke to Court yesterday and said that he didn't want to live as being the reason why you went into a coma" Cody said, his arm around the silently crying Court.

"He was under the assumption that you weren't going to wake up any time soon" Court added.

"I know you don't think that it's possible, but the euphoria and comfort found in love can sometimes over power even the extreme high that drugs can make you feel. If he knows that you're okay and that we're all here to comfort him, then he won't rely on the substance as much. You can say whatever else you need to say, but that should slow down this downward spiral of his" A rather emotional Court said.

"I don't know if I can do that" Evan murmured, but the words seemed to echo around him as soon as they left his mouth.

"Well, you have to, Ev. You could have died without fully telling him how you feel, without growing old and stupid with him. And I know you two have a connection, stronger than any friendship he has, because I can feel it whenever he talks about you, whether he's mad at you or talking about how buff you are. He loves you Evan, and I know you love him back, so please, just tell him how you feel".

Locking eyes with Courtney, who had literally just poured her heart out in front of their group of friends, Evan knew what he had to do. The question was when, and if he would be able to deliver his love in a way that would strike Ty at his very core. That was indeed the million dollar question.


	18. Of Candidates & Demons

_**Chapter 18: Of Candidates and Demons. **_

_**A/N: Shit's going to go down in a few chapters, you were warned, it's going to be oh, so dramatic and depressing. Okay, search for the song 'Wings' by Macklemore listen to the chorus and imagine that playing with flashes of our characters amongst a fiery, war infested night-time backdrop. It's dramatic and cruel; I assure you, my imagination. **_

"I don't understand elections at all, if I'm honest" John said as he, Kofi and Punk made the journey past the school field, into the thick trees of the woods and finally into the opening that led to the shack.

"It's a confusing process, but if Dibiase Senior is as egotistical as we think, he could be the start of his own downfall" Punk responded, smirking at the thought of finally wiping the smug look off of Dibiase Junior's face, with a roundhouse kick or two.

"What if they accept it and, when Mr. Long starts getting support, they pull the plug and the whole thing is discarded?" Kofi proposed. It always seemed to be these three amigos that planned the things out in the group, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

"We'll just have to get him to sign a contract then, won't we" Punk said with a mischievously evil smirk.

"Remind me never to piss you off" Kofi muttered with a grin.

That grin completely dropped from the Jamaican's facial features as soon as they passed the final tree before the malnourished one and a half-story structure named 'The Shack', because they saw Ty, knees hugged to his chest, on the ground in front of the house. Tammy stood above him, looking completely lost as to what to do.

"Hey guys" She murmured, her eyes shifting to the trio before going back to look at Ty's defeated form, lying in the mud.

"What's up, Tammy?" John said, genuinely confused as to what was going on. This was the second time he'd seen Ty all week, (due to the blonde's reluctance to attend their weekly meetings in the shack), and he didn't seem to have made any progress at all. "And by that, I mean, what the hell is happening?"

"S-she took my drugs" Ty stammered, rocking back and forth on the ground like a possessed child.

"You'll learn to appreciate that in time, Ty" Phil commented, his face grim. He'd seen the effects of withdrawal symptoms before, in the early stages of his life, when his father tried to halt his alcoholism.

"Yeah, well fuck you right now, _Punk_" Ty sniped, not feeling the sincerity and truth in that comment.

"Evan's awake you know" John dropped in, before things became too heated.

Stopping all of a sudden and sitting up, Ty looked up at John with a slight glint of hope in his eyes, the slight bit of hope that, if he could just cling onto, he could get through his substance withdrawal unscathed. "Really?"

"Yeah. He really wants to see you but he has to stay in the hospital for a few days to recover, so if you hang in until then, well, a conversation with him could be your reward" John replied, it may have sounded lame, but he knew that Evan meant a lot to Ty, and that Ty had the mental strength to persevere.

"Can't I go and see him in the hospital?"

"I don't know. Evan doesn't need any more stress than he already has at the moment" Tammy said, receiving incredulous looks as soon as the words left her mouth. Apparently, speaking without thinking – something she had become known for with the inhabitants of the shack – wasn't the best attribute to have when you're dealing with an addict who is going through withdrawal.

"Oh, well, if I'm just extra stress for him then he can go to hell!" Ty shouted bitterly before storming off into the shack. The foursome just stood where they were, not knowing how to react.

"Shouldn't we go in there after him?" Kofi asked after a silent moment.

"Oh, don't worry; I've pretty much destroyed anything related to hallucinogens, cough syrup and smoking that can be found in that house. Unless he has a secret stash…" She trailed off, realizing the one flaw she had made in cleaning up the house.

"Shit" Kofi murmured before the four of them raced towards the shack.

Punk was the first to make it through the door, and, instinctively, he went straight up into the loft/ bedroom of the shack, knowing that Ty would be up there.

"Put it down Ty. Please, don't do this to yourself" Phil said, genuinely trying to save the boy from himself, whether he saw it that way or not.

"But I need them!" Ty argued, holding the box hesitantly, but firmly.

"You don't need them Ty. They may make you feel good for a small amount of time, but they fade away soon after and you feel worse afterwards because you'll miss that euphoric feeling they give you, ignoring the fact that it comes and goes pretty quickly".

"They might be for parties, for most people, because they make you relaxed and happy for a few hours and doing drugs is considered 'fun' for some unknown reason, but, when you depend on them, you become powerless. Look at the week you've had, Ty. Do you realize that you're losing to a pill, or a joint or some drug-spiced cough syrup?" Phil continued, seeing tears in the other boy's eyes as a wave of helplessness and feelings of being pathetic rushed over him, the same feelings the boy most likely felt every time he'd been sexually assaulted by Ted Dibiase.

"I…I-I can't deal with all the hate. A-and the rape – I-it's just awful, it keeps me awake at night and I can't sleep without the lean. It eases me out of the cold force of reality, and that isn't a bad thing" Ty argued, though he seemed to be faltering.

"I never said it was a bad thing to escape the harsh reality of what has become our life, but not dealing with the bad aspects in our lives just puts you in a slump and makes the substance abuse a daily process. It's escape for an hour and pay for years of your life, Ty, and, when it's all said and done, it is your decision" Phil continued, edging ever-closer to the confused and deluded boy.

Ty stood there, frozen, wondering whether or not what Phil was saying was the truth because he was going through the withdrawal from major dependence on drugs. There were his friends, specifically Phil and Court, who had a deep care for him and whom he could relate to, and then there was John, Kofi, Cody and many new people he'd met in the last few months who suffered under the same oppression that he had for all of his life.

Lastly, there was Evan, the constant reminder to Ty that a rose could grow out of the cold, hard concrete. That beauty, innocence and love could be born in the cruellest of environments; that love at first sight existed, that someone could love him, despite all of his flaws.

None of these people wanted him to take drugs, nor did any of them judge him for his dependency on them; in most cases, that as true friendship, and Ty felt a stray tear fall from his right eye as he realized how ignorant he had been and how inconsiderate he had been, especially considering Evan's condition. He hadn't given support to any of his friends when one of their own had been in a bad way in the hospital, and had selfishly turned to drugs to escape from his own life instead of trying to show support to his friends and Evan. It was especially sickening because Ty hadn't had the nerve to even visit the boy he loved, because he couldn't face seeing Evan motionless on a hospital bed, with no idea when the love of his life would wake up.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Phil. I'm so sorry!" Ty exclaimed, collapsing into the other boy's arms as tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry for being so selfish, it's just…it's so hard" Ty babbled, as the other held him, feeling tears sting his own eyes as he whispered comforting words to the uncontrollably sobbing boy in his arms.

"It's okay Ty, things will only get better from here" Phil murmured. The sentence echoed in his head 3 or 4 times until he was silently holding Ty and hoping that he was right, because, in their environment, you could never really be too sure of anything.


End file.
